Best Laid Plans
by just slummin
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the events of Measure of a Man. Mal and River return to Serenity, Simon and Kaylee make marriage plans, and a horrible incident affects the entire crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part I—The Reunion**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: This story takes place immediately after the events of "Measure of a Man." Mal and River return to Serenity, while Simon deals with some issues.

XXXXXXXXXX

River watched Mal pad silently across the cabin floor, gathering up the last of their belongings.

"Come back to bed, ai ren," she said sleepily. "It's hours yet before Serenity docks."

Mal turned to look at her, stretching like a sleek cat in the early morning sun. He loved the look of her, momentarily relaxed and inviting. It was a look he'd rarely seen since her miscarriage. Though they both tried to present their best brave faces for the other, the hurt was too deep, the wound too raw to be ignored.

Sliding under the sheets beside her, he was pleased when she turned to embrace him, her smooth skin cool in the morning chill. "You sure you're ready to go home, darlin'?" he asked.

She nodded against his neck, but said nothing as she put her tongue to another use, lightly flicking it against Niska's scar on his left ear. He shivered at the contact. Woman knew exactly how to get a man going, he thought, as his hand ran gently down her bare back. Maybehaps they did have some time before they had to leave for the docks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Whatcha' doin', honey?" Kaylee asked, leaning in the infirmary doorway. Simon sighed. "Nothing really. Why do you ask?"

"It's just ya' been lookin' in that same drawer for about ten minutes." She walked in, and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's goin' on?"

"Kaylee, has it occurred to you that everything bad that's happened in the last few months is my fault?"

Kaylee looked at him, astounded at his assertion. "How ya' figure that, Simon?" she asked seriously.

"If I hadn't had the brilliant idea of meeting your parents, we wouldn't have been on Harvest during the epidemic. River could have been seven months pregnant now with a healthy child. For that matter, if I'd have stocked more meds for fever, maybe the baby would have made it anyway."

"Bao bei, ya' couldn't have known any of that was gonna happen. It ain't in no way your fault."

Simon began to pace back and forth in the small space. "Do you know what I tried to do when River didn't wake up? I tried to persuade Mal to let me dispose of my own sister's baby. And do you know what I said to him when he didn't agree?"

Kaylee had never seen such a look in Simon's eyes. "I don't know, honey," she whispered.

"I said the most cruel thing I could think of, something that would hurt him because I wanted to hurt him. What kind of doctor does that? What kind of man?" He slumped against the exam table.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're a good man, Simon. I know ya' didn't mean whatever ya' said, and I know ya' wouldn't of took the baby."

Simon turned haunted eyes to look at her. "When I thought River wasn't going to wake up, I didn't care about the baby, only about River. And what I said to Mal, I meant." He paused uncomfortably. "At least partially."

"Simon, we was all goin' through a rough patch. I'm guessin' we was all bibbledy from it. But that don't make ya' a bad person. And it all ended all right. River'll be home today, and everything'll be shiny again, sure as spittin'."

Simon leaned into Kaylee's embrace. "I hope you're right, al ren."

"Dontcha' know by now I always am?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mal thought that he'd never seen a more welcome sight than Serenity setting down in Harvest's port. He and River stood arm-in-arm watching Zoe's docking manuevers.

"Fair sure Serenity will be happy to have you at the helm again, darlin'," Mal said, as he watched the landing critically. Zoe was adequate at the helm, but lacked the flair of a true pilot.

"More happy to see her Captain," River said, giving his arm a squeeze. Before the ramp had fully lowered, Kaylee leapt out to embrace the two. Simon hung back, happy to see his sister walking and talking, but dreading the moment of reunion. River looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun, and smiled up at Simon. They walked to meet each other, and Simon embraced her tightly. "Mei mei," he said, unable to form a thought beyond that.

"I'm home, Simon. Finally home."

Mal walked up, extending his hand to Simon. "Looks like things are good here, doc."

"Better now that you've brought River back, Captain."

A slight nod passed between the men. The moment was interrrupted by Jayne.

"Where's all yer stuff?" he asked, noting Mal and River carried no baggage. "Thought I might as well help ya' carry it so's we can get in the air and find us a job might actually make some coin for a change."

"Got here in time to hear Jayne's complaint, I see," Zoe said, coming down the stairs into the cargo bay. "Good to have you back, sir."

"Good to be back, Zoe. Any trouble on the trip?"

"Smooth as silk, Captain," Zoe said

"Good to hear." Turning back to Jayne, Mal said,"Get the mule ready. Me and the doc's goin' to the cabin. There's monitors and medical supplies to pack up, and a few odds and ends to handle."

"Of course," Simon agreed quickly, letting go of River.

"Everybody else, get ready to leave the world soon's we get back."

"Any particular course, Captain?" River asked lightly, as the crew dispersed, leaving Simon and Mal standing alone.

"Anywhere but here, bao bei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Simon rode silently for about half the journey to the cabin. Finally breaking the silence, Simon said," She looks good, Captain. You did well."

"Like I told ya', doc, she's stronger than ya think."

"I suppose so. It's just, I've spent so much of my life watching and worrying about her, it's hard to break that cycle."

Mal regarded Simon coolly. "Spose it would be at that. I conjure I'll be worryin' about her for a long time to come my own self. That's the nature of things, I guess, when you get bound to someone."

"And are you really, Mal," Simon asked, "Bound to River?"

"Til I die, Simon. And if'n I was to believe Book's way, even after, I reckon." The statement was made so simply, so certainly that Simon just sat for a moment, watching the trees passing by as the mule wound its way to the cabin. Despite their prickly relationship, Simon found something about Mal to be steadying, and he puzzled over it. He had once told Mal that he envied Kaylee's certainty about the 'verse and her place in it. But now he came to realize a similarity in Mal's manner as well. Not Kaylee's bouncy optimism, to be sure, but an understanding of himself in relation to the 'verse, a quality that Simon had yet to achieve. Perhaps that was why River had chosen him, Simon thought. While he still had reservations about their union, he could understand why they had come together.

"I guess she won't be needing me to look after her anymore," he said, almost to himself.

Mal stopped the mule to turn his complete attention to Simon. "She'll always need ya', Simon. You're her family, her flesh and blood. Nobody will ever be able to replace that. Dong ma?"

Simon swallowed thickly, embarrassed by how deeply those simple words affected him. "Of course, Mal," he managed.

Nodding, Mal turned back to the road. Changing the subject, he said, "Kind as Kaylee's folks have been, I'll not be sad to see the last of this cabin. Ain't exactly got the happiest memories."

"I admit, I'll be eager to leave Harvest myself," Simon agreed. "But I need to do one other thing once we've loaded the equipment."

"What's that?"

"I need to stop by to talk with Mr. Frye."

Mal looked at Simon in surprise. "Ya' mean in all the time we were here, ya' never got that talk in?"

"It was never exactly the appropriate time," Simon said defensively.

"Spose you're right about that," Mal acknowledged, pulling the mule up to the cabin's door. "Reckon we can spare a few minutes before we get back."

Simon, heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest, followed Mal inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whatdya' s'pose is keepin' 'em?" Kaylee asked River, chopping the vegetables in preparation for the noon meal.

River smiled. "Alot to be sorted out. Have to tread softly. Takes extra time."

"Yeah, well, time's wastin' whilst we sit here waitin' on 'em. I got an uncomfortableness 'bout this rock," Jayne grumbled as he snagged an apple with his knife.

"This 'rock' is my home, Jayne Cobb, and I'd thank ya' to speak civil 'bout it," Kaylee said, brandishing her paring knife.

"No offense, lil' Kaylee, but we ain't had the best of times anytime we been here." Even Kaylee couldn't argue that point.

"Some of it was good," River said softly. "It's a nice place for a wedding." She caught the wistful took in Kaylee's eyes. "Will be a grand place for yours too, Kaylee."

"Ain't nobody askin' far as I can see," Kaylee said a little too quickly.

"Could be apt to change anytime," River said. "One just never knows."

"Thought you was a mind-readin' genius, moonbrain. Ya' got a prediction for lil' Kaylee here?"

River shot him a deadly look. "Don't call me moonbrain."

XXXXXXXXXX

Equipment loaded and cabin secured, Mal and Simon rode back to the home of Kaylee's parents.

"Spect ya' might find the Fryes out back in the shed. Mr. Frye likes to tinker a bit back there in the heat of the day."

"Yes, I remember," Simon said, suddenly dry-mouthed at the thought of speaking with Kaylee's father.

Sensing his reluctance, Mal asked, "Ya' want I should come with ya', Simon?"

"Good god, no," Simon blurted, aghast at the very thought.

Mal laughed. "I didn't think so. May well get on with it. We're burnin' daylight here."

"All right, all right. I'm going." So saying, Simon climbed out of the mule. "Wish me luck."

Mal shook his head. "Not apt to need it, I'm thinkin'. Mrs. Frye seems kinda' partial to

Thus armed, Simon set out to find Mr. Frye.

XXXXXXX

To be continued—Please leave feedback if you're so inclined. I'd appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part II—The Talk**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Simon talks to Mr. Frye, and Mal and River re-adjust to life on Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Frye waved when he saw Simon walking purposefully across the field. "Good ta' see ya' again, Doctor. Guess you came to collect yer lil' sis and the Cap'n. Kaylee with ya'? he asked, looking around Simon for his daughter.

"Urn.. .no sir. Kaylee's back on the ship. I had to come back with Captain Reynolds to collect our medical supplies from your cabin. In fact, he's waiting for me now." Simon considered briefly using that as an exit line. Frustrated with his own cowardice, he pressed on. "But I wanted to talk with you a moment before we leave again, Mr. Frye."

He nodded his encouragement. "All right, son. Speak yer piece."

Simon cleared his throat and resisted the urge to fiddle with his vest buttons. "It may have come to your attention that I have feelings for your daughter. Deep feelings." He gulped.

Mr. Frye stifled his amusement. "Ya' mean to say you're in love with my baby girl?"

"Yes sir, I am." Simon, having gotten over the first hurdle, settled in for the long haul. "I know that I may not be the kind of man you envisioned for Kaylee. I mean, I have nothing to offer her in the way of a stable life. You've seen how we live on Serenity. It's not the kind of life a father would approve, I'm sure."

"You tryin' to talk yerself outta somethin', son?"

Simon was startled by the question. "No sir.. .of course not. I just want you to know that I understand your objections..."

"Don't recall objectin' to anything yet," Mr. Frye scowled.

"No, of course you haven't." Simon took a deep breath. "What I am trying and failing miserably to say is that I love your daughter and I want to be her husband. I'd like to ask you for her hand in marriage...sir."

"Well now," Mr. Frye said, "that's a right interestin' proposition, Simon. You asked Kaylee her opinion on it?"

"Well, no...I thought it proper to speak to you first."

"So, if'n I say no, you'll leave my little girl be and go on your merry?"

Simon had not considered this line of questioning. He stammered, "Well, I'd.. .1 mean.. .that is to say.. ."

Mr. Frye could no longer contain his laughter, slapping Simon on the back and almost

upending him. "I'm just funnin' with ya', boy. Mrs. Frye and myself s been wonderin' how long ya' was gonna make us wait. Go and get Cap'n Reynolds and come on in the house. The missus'll have a few words, I'm thinkin'."

"Y-y-yes sir," Simon stuttered. "I'll be right back."

"And Simon," Mr. Frye called out to his retreating back, "ya' can breathe now."

XXXXXXXXXX

When he saw Simon hurrying toward the mule, Mal's hand automatically hovered near his gun.

"Somethin' the matter, doc?" he asked anxiously to the breathless Simon.

"No.. .no, there's no problem," Simon answered. "Mr. Frye asked us to go back to the house."

"Did he give you an answer, Simon?"

"Yes. He said yes," Simon answered distractedly.

"So, why are we goin' back to the house?"

"For God's sake, Mal, could you just start the mule?" Simon asked, all the pent-up anxiety finding an easy outlet.

Mal knew a man on the edge when he saw one. "Okay, doc, just get in and calm down." They rode the short distance in silence.

When they arrived, Mrs. Frye ran out the door to engulf Simon in an enthusiastic hug.

"Welcome to the family, son. Now come on in, there's work needs doin'."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sat, bleary-eyed from the conversation swirling around him.

"But, Mrs. Frye," Simon began for the umpteenth time.

"I've told ya' that ya' can call me Mama now son," Mrs. Frye scolded.

"All right.. .Mama," Simon said, hesitating at the title. Mal snorted. Shooting him a withering look, Simon continued, "I've not even asked Kaylee yet. Planning all these details is premature at best."

"Ya' think she's like to say no to ya'?" Mrs. Frye asked pointedly.

"Well, no, but..."

"No buts, son. Kaylee's our baby girl and we gotta be doin' this here thing right. Now, back to what I was sayin'..."

Mal decided that it was an appropriate time to remove himself from the proceedings. "Ma'am, I think I'll just step out onto the porch to speak with Mr. Frye."

Nodding her agreement, Kaylee's mother continued to tell a captive Simon all her plans.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having been coerced into a promise of returning within the month for the wedding, Mal and Simon arrived at Serenity well past the evening meal. Mal could sense the relief of the crew to finally be leaving Harvest, a feeling he wholeheartedly shared.

After setting their course for Persephone, River leaned back against Mal's chest as they looked out at the Black. "Zoe almost sent Jayne to check on you two," she said sleepily.

'Well, your brother had some business to discuss with Kaylee's folk." "1 know," River said, smiling. "I could feel the anxiety from here." Mat laughed softly. "I 'spect he'll be all right now."

River nodded, relaxed in Mal's arms.

"I'm thinkin' to take the first watch tonight, bao bei. Why don't you go on to bed now?" Mal watched River float slowly down the corridor, and turned his attention back to the console. Maybehaps a strong cup of coffee would do some good, he thought wearily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Knowing Mal would not be coming to bed for a long while, River curled herself around his pillow and allowed herself to cry. She couldn't resist the temptation to picture Sam in her mind again, like the compulsion to pick at an open sore. She'd told Mal so little of what she'd seen about their child, but even that small bit had twisted his heart painfully. She couldn't bear to feel his pain as well as her own, so she took these stolen moments of solitude to release at least a small portion of her heartache. Finally spent with her tears, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What took ya' so long back at the cabin?" Kaylee asked, sliding out of her coveralls and slipping into one of Simon's shirts.

"Oh. ..well...Mal and I were just talking with your parents about. ..things."

"What kinda things?' Kaylee asked distractedly, rummaging around the drawer to find a band to tie her hair back.

With Mrs. Frye's decreed timetable for the wedding prodding him forward, Simon decided to make his intentions known.

"Things about the future, Kaylee," he said softly.

Kaylee turned to face him, wide-eyed with hope. "Ya' mean our future, Simon?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, ai ren, our future," Simon said. "I had meant to at least wait until we got to Persephone where I could find a decent ring, but..." He dropped to one knee and took her hand. "Kaywinnet Lee Frye, I'd be the happiest man in the 'verse if you'd agree to be my wife."

Squealing, Kaylee jumped to embrace him, tumbling them both to the floor in the process.

"Can I take that as a 'yes' then?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sipped his lukewarm coffee on the bridge. From the sounds emanating from Kaylee's bunk, he could only assume that Simon's proposal had been offered, accepted, and was now being enthusiastically celebrated. Raising his mug, he offered a silent toast in their behalf, trying not to think too heavily on the nature of that celebration.

River came silently up to the back of his chair, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep, bao bei?" Mal asked, leaning his head back against her breasts.

"Slept a little. Kaylee woke me," River answered.

The couple lapsed into an uneasy silence, unspoken anguish lying between them. Casting about for something to say, River began to talk about Serenity's course setting. "Now that the cargo is to be delivered to Persephone for storage until the quarantine is lifted from Paquin, Simon should be able to find Kaylee a nice ring there."

She saw his shoulders stiffen in tension and felt the sharp stab of guilt at the mention of Paquin's quarantine. Staring straight ahead, Mal said in a strangled voice, "There's something you should know about Paquin, River."

"No, ai ren. There's something you should know." River came around to sit on his tap. "What you think happened, what you think you did,.. .it wasn't you. Wasn't Serenity. Look." She turned to the cortex screen, rapidly tapping in instructions. "It was a transport ship, the Alexandra. They were delivering farm equipment to the agricultural worlds. Officials didn't make the connection until the epidemic spread to the settlers on Bernadette. When they compared the docking records for all three worlds, the only common denominator was the Alexandra. They docked on Harvest two days before Serenity, Paquin four days before us, and Bernadette later."

Mal wanted desperately to believe her words. "And where's the Alexandra now?" he asked.

"It was found drifting two days out of Bernadette. They're not certain, but it looks like the crew just powered their life support systems down and died."

"Hallucinations," Mal said under his breath, horrified at the mental image. "You positive about all this, bao bei?"

River pointed to the news report on the screen. "Read it for yourself."

As Mal read, River could feel relief lightening his overburdened heart. Glad to be able to help him in even this small way, River wrapped her arms around him.

Nuzzling his face into the heady scent of her hair, he whispered, "Thank you, darlin'." No other words were spoken as they sat, listening to the hum of Serenity's engine through the long night.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Please leave comments. I appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part III—The Wave**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: The crew reacts to news of the engagement, and Kaylee talks to an old friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast the next morning was a joyous affair. Kaylee bounced around happily, even kissing .Jayne on the nose for the hotcakes he'd made that morning by his own ma's recipe.

"Tweren't nothin', lil' Kaylee. I just thought you'd need somethin' good after thinkin' for awhile on spendin' eternity with the doc here. I mean, the thought of it's bound to be downright disturbin'."

Kaylee punched Jayne's arm. "Come on now, Jayne. I wantcha to be playin' nice today."

Jayne's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Guess I can do that fer one day. But don't be expectin' it to last for a second."

Mal sat quietly at the head of the table, observing the antics of his crew. Tired though he was from sitting up all night with River on the bridge, he would not have missed this meal for love nor money. Not only was it wonderful to see his mei mei so exuberant and Simon so quietly happy, but gorram if it weren't a genuine pleasure to break bread on Serenity again.

Thinking about genuine pleasures, his mind went automatically to River. She sat, unusually quiet, in the general chaos. Mal knew that sooner or later, he had to find a way to ease them both through the horror of losing their child, but for now, he had just enough strength to maintain, not to heal.

Wrestling his thoughts back into a semblance of enjoyment, he talked and laughed through the meal, giving Simon and Kaylee their moment in the light. However, soon enough, his lack of sleep manifested itself in a jaw-breaking yawn. "Sorry folks. Guess that's my cue to get a little quality time with my pillow," he said, clearing his plate. He left the galley, feeling River's worried eyes boring into his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Everything looks good, River," Simon said, stripping off his gloves. "You're not in any pain, no bleeding, no problem even during.. .intimacies with Mal?" He could not imagine a more awkward conversation between brother and sister.

River rolled her eyes. "Not my brother right now. Just my doctor. And no, there's no pain."

"That's good. Do you need anything for anxiety or to help you sleep?"

"No, none of that," River said tightly. 'I just need to know if it's safe to get pregnant again."

Simon's mouth dropped open. "Surely Mal doesn't expect..." he began.

River interrupted him sharply. "I haven't discussed this with Mal. Don't even know if I ever will. But I need to know, Simon. For me."

"Physically, you're healed enough to conceive." Simon sighed. "But I can't recommend it, River. There are emotional issues to consider here. At the best of times, you struggle for stability."

"I'm getting better," River said defensively.

"That may be true, River, but the losses you've experienced would be destabilizing to anyone. You're a young woman. You have plenty of time to have children later, after you've had time to deal with this. You need to be careful, and you need to give yourself room to heal."

River slipped off the exam table. "I'll think about it, Simon. But I'll make no promises."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, 'Nara, I liked to died when he asked me." Kaylee's joy filled the cortex screen. "Ya' shoulda seen him, all down on one knee and serious-like."

Inara laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it would have made a good capture."

"Wish I'da known, and maybe I coulda' rigged up some kinda' secret monitor or somethin'." Kaylee grinned. "Anyways, I want to ask ya' a favor. I know you're kinda' far away, but I'd like ya' to come to Harvest to stand with me on the big day.. .if'n ya' can."

"I'd be honored, Kaylee. When exactly is the wedding?"

"That there's one of the problems. Mama made Simon promise to get us back there within the month, but you know how it is on Serenity. We ain't ever exactly sure 'bout where and what 'til it's happenin'."

"And not even always then," Inara said dryly. "With you on Serenity, and your parents on Harvest with no cortex screen, how are you going to organize everything?"

"Oh, that part's easy peasy. Me and Mama been organizin' my weddin' since I was knee-high to a butterbean. She's handlin' everything. From what she told Simon, she remembers every little thing I'm wantin', too. She's probably sitting right now, sewing beads and all sorts of pretties onto my dress. Told Simon to tell me, all's we gotta do is show up."

Inara looked skeptical. "And you're all right with that? I thought you'd be excited about the planning as much as the wedding itself."

Kaylee smiled. "You don't know Mama, Inara. She's a right wonder at handlin' details. And it ain't like the Cap'n would let me be spendin' all my time on fripperies when there's Serenity to be seen to."

"And how is Mal taking the news?" Inara asked. "I seem to recall he was none too pleased with the idea of you and Simon together."

"Oh, he's all right with it," Kaylee said breezily. "Maybe sexin' River is makin' him all mellow."

"That would indeed be a sight to see," Inara said, her expression tightening subtly. Steering the conversation into safer waters, she asked, "So, did Simon give you a gorgeous ring?"

"No, not yet," Kaylee answered. "But he says when we get to Persephone he'll find somethin' just right."

"Serenity is headed to Persephone?"

"Yup. Should be there in about four days."

"Then maybe we can arrange to meet for lunch," Inara said. "I'm headed to Persephone myself. I'm leaving later today, as a matter of fact. I'll be arriving there in three days."

Kaylee was curious. "Why ya' travelling, Inara? Thought ya' pretty much stayed put at the Training House."

Inara sighed. "Usually that's true. But I was contacted by a new client who was quite insistent that I contract with him. And I haven't been anywhere for awhile. Sometimes I miss the Black."

"Is your new client all fancified and pretty?" Kaylee asked eagerly.

"Well, he's certainly not bad to look at," Inara reflected. "And he's quite wealthy. It's said his estate is one of the finest on Persephone."

"Sounds like it could turn into love," Kaylee teased.

Inara laughed. "Not likely, but it should be an entertaining couple of days."

Kaylee thought for a moment. "I know how we can be sure you'll get to the weddin'. How's about ya' hitch a ride with us back to Harvest? I'm sure Cap'n wouldn't mind, and it'd be nice to have ya' back onboard."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Kaylee," Inara said carefully.

"Nonsense," Kaylee declared. "It's the easiest thing in the 'verse. I'll get Cap'n to agree. Will you do it, Inara?" She looked at Inara with earnest eyes. "For me and Simon?"

Despite her misgivings, Inara agreed. "If Mal says he's amenable to it, I'll come with you."

"I'll go ask him now. It'll be so shiny!" Kaylee's happiness was infectious. "I'll wave ya' with his answer real quick-like."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal was less than pleased to be awakened from his first really decent sleep in a long while. Kaylee stood by the ladder in his bunk looking not one bit repentant.

"Unless Seernity's about to explode, you'd better have a gorram good reason for disturbing my beauty rest, Kaylee," he grumbled, running his hand through his dishevelled hair.

"I got me a good reason," Kaylee said. "And it couldn't wait on account of there's a sorta deadline on the other end."

Mal squinted up at her in the dim light. "Ya' plannin' on gettin' to a point somewhere in this little talk?"

"I need a favor, Cap'n," Kaylee blurted. "I want 'Nara to be in my weddin', and she can come if n we can pick her up on Persephone. Won't be outta our way none, and it'd mean alot to me."

Mal, with a sinking heart, saw that she was using those gorram puppy-dog eyes he couldn't ever fight. Sighing, he said, "Thought Inara was on Sihnon."

"Well, she ain't gonna be. She's headin' to Persephone today. That's why I woke ya'. She needs your answer 'fore she leaves."

Mal thought about the situation for a long moment. He could see nothing but complications if he agreed. On the other hand, he was hard-pressed to deny Kaylee anything.

"You win, Kaylee. Tell her she's welcome."

Kaylee ran to embrace him. "That's why I love my Cap'n," she sang. "Best Cap'n in the 'verse."

"You just be rememberin' that, mei mei."

Bouncing up his ladder, she said, "Always do, Cap'n."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal lay back down, puzzling over his automatic reluctance to bring Inara onboard. Somehow, it felt all manner of wrong, timing-wise. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep.

Almost there, he was awakened once again by the opening of his hatch. He opened one eye to see River climbing silently down the ladder.

"Decided to join me for a nap, bao bel?"

River jumped, startled by his voice. "Thought you were sleeping, ai ren."

"Nope, Kaylee stopped that. Came to ask a favor."

River cocked her head to one side. "What did she want?"

Feeling a vague uneasiness, Mal explained, "Wants us to pick up 'Nara for the wedding, or some such. Give her a ride to Harvest."

"Kaylee asked you to go to Sihnon? That's quite a distance."

"No, as it happens, Inara's gonna be on Persephone." Mal watched River's expression carefully. "1 told her we'd do it."

"So, she'll be staying on the ship for awhile then," River said, her voice oddly flat.

"Less than a month, I conjure. Mrs. Frye was pretty firm on the timin'." Mal paused. "You okay with that arrangement?"

"Do I have a choice?" River asked, her tone acerbic.

"In this, I conjure ya' do. I can get Kaylee back down here and tell her 'no' if'n ya' want."

River sighed. "No, let Kaylee have this if she wants. I'll be fine."

Knowing what was needful, Mal extended his arms to beckon her to him. "Come lie with me, darlin'."

River sank gratefully into his embrace. Running his hands lightly along her back, Mal whispered, "What's your pleasure this afternoon, Mrs. Reynolds?"

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Please leave feedback. I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part IV—The Client**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Mal and River have a moment of truth, and Inara meets her new client.

XXXXXXXXXX

"L-3 needs to be adjusted upward." Excruciating pain blinded Mal as BlueSun's probe was ruthlessly re-positioned. Trying to breathe through his rising panic, he opened his eyes to see Niska's malevolent visage smiling coldly down on him.

"I believe I have someone you wish to meet," Niska said, stepping back to reveal a boy of about five strapped to a metal table. Stroking the boy's hair, Niska continued, "Perhaps this is the real you, Mr. Reynolds. No?"

The sandy-haired boy turned hauntingly familiar eyes to Mal. "Daddy," he whimpered as Niska's blade pierced his tender flesh.

"No," Mal screamed, squeezing his eyes shut against the horrifying image. Of their own volition, they opened again, forcing Mal to see River, surrounded by a sea of red, holding the blood-stained child to her breasts. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy will come."

She turned hollow eyes to Mal. "Why didn't you come?"

Mal bolted upright in his bed, heart racing and cold sweat dripping from his hair down his heaving chest. Third time tonight, he thought bitterly, getting up to splash his face once again with cool water. Maybehaps a drink would break the hateful cycle. It certainly wouldn't go amiss at this point. Pulling on his loose sleep pants, he went to the galley.

As Kaylee's engine brew burned down his throat, he came to a decision. A man didn't have to be a gorram genius to suss out at least part of what was triggering his dreams. And he conjured that his treacherous subconscious was just going to continue his punishment until he did what needed doing. What with Inara arriving day after tomorrow, maybehaps the wisest course would be to set his house to rights sooner rather than later. Clueless as to how to proceed, he found himself wishing he could still believe in answers from on high. Instead, he took another large swig from his mug.

Thus fortified, he began to search through the cabinets for the tea he knew River favored. Finding the canister, he quickly prepared a cup and made his way to the bridge.

River turned to greet him with a sad smile. "Heard your nightmares. Wasn't trying to listen, but they were so loud."

"Reckon they were at that," Mal said, handing her the steaming cup. "Sorry ya' had to share 'em."

River shook her head slightly. "Not so different from my own," she admitted. "Same hurt, same sorrow." She gracefully curled herself further into the chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

Mal stroked her hair as she sat in silence. After a short time, Mal asked tentatively, "We gonna be able to get through this, darlin'?"

River leaned back against his soothing hand. She thought carefully about her answer. "I don't know, ai ren," she responded quietly.

The answer shook Mal with its stark honesty. He kept his voice deceptively light. "You mean to say you haven't peeked into the future even a little?"

"Future's not set. Too many variables," River answered seriously.

Mal moved to sit heavily in the co-pilot's chair. "I conjure that's a good thing. Means we can make of it what we will, I'm thinkin'."

River turned inquisitive eyes to him. "What do you want to make of it, Mal?"

It was Mal's turn to consider his words carefully. "I want us to lie with each other at night, peaceful-like. I want us to stop sharin' nightmares and start sharin' some gorram decent dreams. But I gotta tell ya'," he looked intently at River, "I got no notion as to how to get to there from here."

He detected the faintest smile on River's lips. "But you're the Captain. You have to have a plan."

Mat chuckled. "Maybehaps you're forgettin' how my plans generally play out."

This time River giggled. "Suppose I'll have to help, then," she said, coming to curl into his lap.

"I'd take it as a kindness," Mal said, readjusting her weight more comfortably. They sat in easy silence, some of their earlier tension released in the exchange.

"Mal, if I ask you a question will you promise to answer honestly?" River said, not meeting his eyes.

"Bein' as you're a reader, I 'spect that'd be best."

"How would you feel if I told you I'm pregnant?"

River felt the sudden fear in the tightening of his arms around her. "You tellin' me that's true?" Mal asked, his mouth suddenly parched dry.

"No," River answered, shifting to look at him directly. "But what if it were?"

"Wouldn't replace the little one we lost," Mal answered.

"That's true," River said. "But it doesn't answer my question."

Mal shifted uncomfortably. "Can't believe Simon would be happy if'n it was to happen."

"Simon said I could conceive safely." River waved her hand dismissively. "I'm asking you what you think."

"That's all he said?" Mal asked incredulously.

"That's all he said that's pertinent to this discussion. Quit stalling. Answer the question.. .please."

Mal sighed, suddenly too exhausted to even attempt a deception of any sort. "River, bao bei, every man has a breaking point. I've had occasion to wonder, more than once, when I'd run up against mine. Thought maybe in Serenity Valley, or strapped in Niska's playroom, or fighting with that hundan operative, or under BlueSun's needles." He paused, a wry smile flickering briefly across his features. "Sounds down right creepifyin' when it's all put together." He continued, smile gone. "But when I watched the lifeblood pumpin' outta you, and knew that it meant I'd lost a child and was 'bout to lose you too, I came too gorram close to it. Ain't rightly sure I can do that again, darlin'. Least not now anyways."

"Like fractures not able to stand a strain," River whispered.

"Guess that's near enough to the way of it," Mal acknowledged.

"Fractures heal.. .in time."

"That they do, bao bei." He drew her closer.

"I suppose it would be the wise course to wait," River said, her tone holding both regret and relief.

"Well now, I conjure that'll be a first," Mat said.

"What?"

"You and me following the wise course."

River smiled. "Well, change can be good," she said.

"Urn hurnh," Mal agreed, kissing her gently. "It's a pure truth."

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara reigned in her growing irritation. For a man of such prominent social standing, Andrew Chau was beginning their appointed time poorly. She had not been kept waiting by a client since she was a novice. But since his request for her services had revealed she would be his first contract with a Companion, she was trying to overlook his tardiness. Perhaps he was unaware of the implied insult.

She had to admit, however, that though she was being forced to wait, at least the accomodations were pleasant. She sat in a large, lavishly furnished room, panelled in what appeared to be genuine wood. Large windows overlooked a stunning garden, meticulously maintained. A huge antique clock sat in one corner of the room, the swing of its pendulum a soothing sound.

A servant had already checked twice to see if there was anything she required. When he came a third time, Inara asked if she might avail herself of the facilities. Bowing deferentially, he led her immediately to the most ornate bath she had ever seen. Looking around appreciatively, she sincerely hoped she'd be offered an opportunity in the next two days to bathe in the decadently large tub standing behind sheer silky curtains.

She studied her reflection critically in the gilded mirror covering one all of the bath. Seeing little that needed adjustment, she stared more closely at the image before her. Why was it, she wondered, that she was not happier in such opulent surroundings? All her life, she'd had a taste for just such things, and yet now, standing amongst them, she felt only emptiness and a vague sense of disquiet. Perhaps it was simply that she had not actually taken a client since Miranda. Nor had she slept with a man since those last few weeks with Mal on Serenity. Impatient with where her mind seemed intent to drift, she carefully re-applied her crimson lip paint, and retouched the kohl around her almond eyes. Thus prepared, she found her way back to the drawing room to await the very late Mr. Chau.

Twenty long minutes later, her client appeared, seemingly unaware of her wait. "I trust your journey from Sihnon was pleasant?" he asked.

Inara smiled her best smile. "Most pleasant," she said, readying her tray for the traditional Guild tea ceremony.

"I sincerely hope you take no offense," Mr. Chau said, interrupting her preparations. "But I'm afraid I'm most particular about my teas. I wonder if I might prevail upon you to use my special blend?"

"Of course," Inara replied graciously. She took the proffered canister and set about to prepare it. Mr. Chau watched her closely, as she stirred the amber liquid. "It has a pleasant aroma," she observed, as he took the cup from her hand.

"Yes, and an even more pleasing taste," Mr. Chau said. "I hope you'll agree." Obligingly, Inara sipped. "Yes, she said, "Quite pleasant, if somewhat unique." "You find it not to your liking?" he scowled slightly.

Cursing her rookie mistake, Inara made a show of taking a large sip. "On the contrary, I always enjoy new experiences." She looked at him seductively over the rim of her cup. making a mental note to tread more lightly with the mercurial man.

Seemingly mollified, he relaxed his expression. "I, too, am a connoisseur of new and exciting experiences. It is my hope that we will find many such things to amuse ourselves during your stay here."

"I took forward to it," Inara said, successfully hiding her distaste. For a man obviously proficient in business matters and given to excellent taste in other areas, he seemed quite boorish in manner. Of course, she'd had worse, she thought ruefully, as he began to prattle on about various entertainment opportunities. Nodding politely and making appropriately interested sounds, she sipped the rest of her tea.

Feeling uncomfortably warm, Inara noticed that Mr. Chau's cup sat untouched on the side table. "May I freshen your cup?" she asked.

"No, I suppose I was not as thirsty as I had thought," he said benignly. Something about the answer gave Inara pause.

Leaning forward in his chair, Mr. Chau continued, "However, you may of course have as much as you like."

Inara shook her head, suddenly finding it difficult to coordinate speech and movement. "You look as if you're not feeling very well, Miss Serra." Those words were the last Inara heard as she slumped onto the floor.

Moving quickly, Mr. Chau looked at the clock in the corner. He smiled wolfishly. "It looks as if we have some time before your next client arrives."

He ripped Inara's beautiful gown from her unconscious form. Running his hands roughly down the length of her body, he laughed unpleasantly. "Time enough, indeed."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Please leave feedback. I appreciate comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part V—The Rendezvous**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG13

Summary: While Inara's situation deteriorates, the crew continues unaware.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara awoke, fighting her way through the dense drug-induced disorientation. Instinctively, she lay motionless and tried to piece together what exactly had happened. She remembered her client, the drawing room, and the tea.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings, she felt a rising panic, realizing she was blindfolded and bound at wrists and ankles, her arms and shoulders stretched painfully behind her. The gag between her teeth left a foul taste in her mouth, and the aching heaviness between her legs revealed the abuse her body had endured.

Fighting back her fear, she summoned years of Guild training and her own considerable willpower to assess the situation for some sort of escape possibility. She knew that she was no longer in the drawing room, as the floor against her bare flesh was cold and damp. When she managed to control her breathing, she could hear the faint sound of water dripping somewhere nearby. Rapidly assessing and discarding possibilities, she discovered she had no idea as to where she was.

But she did know she needed to get help. With disheartening clarity, she knew that her Guild sisters would not even be aware to look for her, as she had planned to rendezvous with Serenity directly after her appointment with Chau. She wondered how much time had passed. Perhaps she was already late, and Mal would be alerted that something was wrong. Even so, the coldly logical part of her brain asserted, he'd have no clue where to find her. She mentally reviewed her conversation with Kaylee, hoping that she had revealed something about her client that would give Serenity's crew a starting point. But just as she'd thought, there was nothing of use revealed in the conversation, a long-time habit of all discreet Companions. She'd have to find a way out herself.

Pulling her legs up, she ignored the pain it caused and rose slowly to her knees. She began to crawl slowly, inching along because of the restrictive ankle bindings. Painstakingly, she explored the room which was her prison. There seemed to be no windows, at least not on a level she could reach from her current position, but finally she found what felt like a door. With growing frustration, she discovered there was no inner door knob, and nothing she could use to pry it open.

She slid down the wall to the floor, shaking from exhaustion and cold. All too aware of her own helplessness, she began to pray. Within minutes, she heard footsteps outside the room. Thinking for one wildly positive moment that rescue had arrived, she raised her head expectantly.

But cold, harsh reality set in as the door was opened and her blindfold and gag were roughly jerked off. Her eyes adjusting to the sudden light, she saw a sight that turned her blood into ice water.

"Hello, Inara. What a pleasure to see you again," Atherton Wing said, towering over her trembling body.

XXXXXXXXXX

Passing by the engine room, Mal heard Kaylee singing loudly and considerably off-key. He looked around the doorframe. "What's all the caterwaulin' about, lil' Kaylee?" he asked fondly.

Kaylee slipped out from under Serenity's engine, grease-stained and grinning. "Soon's I finish tweakin' her up a mite, me and Simon's hittin' the town." She looked at Mal conspiratorially. "Think I may be gettin' me a shiny ring today, Cap'n."

Mal returned the infectious grin. "Just so's it's not so big it'll get caught up in Serenity's workings," he replied. "And be sure to look after the doc while you're dirtside. That man just seems to draw trouble."

Kaylee snorted good-naturedly. "Reckon he comes by it honest enough, following in his Cap'n's footsteps."

Mal gave her a mock frown. "Can't rightly imagine what you're talkin' 'bout, Kaylee." Winking, he left her to her work.

Proceeding to the cargo bay, he found Zoe and Jayne preparing for the delivery. "Everything shiny in here, Zoe?"

"Yes sir," She replied crisply. "Looks to be an easy enough transfer."

"Seems that's what we always say just 'fore the go se hits the fan," Jayne remarked.

"That's what I pay you for," Mal said, rolling up his sleeves to help. "What would life be without a little adventure?"

"Longer, most like," Jayne grunted, loading a particularly heavy crate onto the mule.

Zoe smirked. Sometimes the merc did have a point.

XXXXXXXXXX

River brought breakfast to the table. Everyone seemed in high spirits, she thought, considering they were on a Core planet. Even Simon seemed positively giddy with the thought of spending the morning with Kaylee off ship. River herself had no plans of leaving Serenity. Mal didn't need her on the job, and she preferred to stay onboard. After all the recent tragedies, she saw no need to tempt fate yet again.

And truth be told, she had mixed feelings about Inara's arrival later in the day. She had no reason to distrust Mal, but she was all too aware of how long he had spent struggling with his attraction for Inara. And though River knew better than anyone else that the two had mutually agreed that there could be no real future between them before Inara's second departure from Serenity, she also knew that the human heart was a treacherous thing, prone to unforeseen vulnerabilities.

Battling that knowledge was her deep gratitude for all Inara had done for Mal and Serenity's crew. She had used her contacts and resources repeatedly to get them out of one scrape or another. To her personal and professional detriment, she had fought beside them on Mr. Universe's world. And, not to be discounted was the help she provided in locating Mal when he had been abducted by BlueSun. River's sense of fairness would not allow her to forget such sacrifices. It presented her with a tangle of emotional pulls, all demanding equal weight. She was weary with the thought of it all.

Mal leaned across the table to drop a kiss on her forehead. "What ya' thinkin' on, bao bei? Looks to be a real puzzle."

"Nothing worth repeating," she answered, forcing cheer into her voice. It was going to be a long trip.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee squealed in delight as Simon pulled the small basket of strawberries from behind his back. She popped one into her mouth immediately, the red juice running down her chin and fingers. Simon was delighted by her enthusiastic response and more than a little tempted to lick the juice from her mouth right there in the middle of the marketplace. Controlling the impulse, he said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're more happy about the strawberries than the ring."

Kaylee grinned sheepishly, wiggling her finger so that the little ring sparkled. "Ain't so, and you know it, Simon Tam." Impulsively, she planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Licking the taste of strawberries from his lips, Simon replied, "Still, I wish I could have gotten something.. .bigger. One day, I'll buy one like you really deserve."

"Won't let ya do any such thing, honey. I love this ring. Besides, don't need nothing bigger to get gummed up in Serenity's engine."

Simon smiled, still constantly amazed by how different Kaylee was from the other young women he'd known. "You may not always be working on Serenity's engine, Kaylee," he chided gently.

Kaylee looked at him, suddenly worried by a new thought. "Ya' mean you're not aimin' for us to stay on Serenity, Simon?"

"Well," Simon began, trying to backpedal out of the tricky situation, "I mean, at some point we'll want to settle down. Raise a family."

"But, ya' wouldn't wanna leave the Cap'n, and River, and Zoe, and Jayne," Kaylee said hopefullv.

"Well, maybe Jayne," Simon said, attempting humor. Seeing that attempt fail, he added quickly, "But not for a very long time yet, ai ren."

Kaylee smiled, slightly comforted. Given enough time, she was confident she could change Simon's mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gathering as much dignity and control as she could manage in her vulnerable position, Inara lifted her chin to look directly into the eyes of her captor. "Atherton," she said simply.

"I must say, you are a beautiful creature," Wing said appreciatively. "Perhaps now more than ever, when you are trapped beyond hope of release." He looked pointedly at the bruises beginning to mottle her thighs. "Though I see that Andrew has been, shall we say, overly enthusiastic in his appreciation. I suppose I shall have to deduct this from his payment."

"You paid Chau to contract with me?" Inara asked, still reeling from the shock of her newly complicated situation.

"Well, my dear, you made it quite impossible for me to contact you directly."

"But why? What can you hope to accomplish by this?" Inara asked, keeping her voice steady with great effort.

Wing looked surprised by the question. "You're a business woman, Inara. He reached up to caress the thin scar across his cheek. "You must understand that compensation is due for the inconvenience of our last meeting. And I intend to be well compensated."

Suddenly, all pretense of civility left his manner. Inara closed her eyes as he jerked her mercilessly forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal paced angrily back and forth at the cargo bay doors. "Why can't things ever go smooth on this gorram boat?"

Arms folded calmly over her vest, Zoe replied, "She's only a couple of hours late, sir."

"Yeah, well, that's a couple of hours longer than I wanted to be here. We finally get a job that goes somewhat smooth, and then something else goes all pear-shaped. Makes a man mighty uncomfortable."

"I'm sure she'll be along soon's she can," Zoe said, turning to the stairs. "I'll go check again for messages."

But as the afternoon faded into evening, Mal's irritation turned to concern, then genuine worry. Weren't like Inara to keep them waiting so long, he thought, beginning to imagine possible reasons for the delay.

"How long you aim to sit and wait?" Jayne asked.

"Cap'n'll wait 'tit she comes," Kaylee said, shooting a pleading look to Mal.

Simon placed his hand over hers. "What if there's some reason she can't come, Kavlee?"

Mal's head snapped up at the question. "Then we'd best be findin' out that reason, doc." Turning to River, he added, "Send a wave to House Madrassa. And I'll be needin' ya' to listen in."

River nodded, heading immediately to the bridge. The rest of the crew followed, each hoping that the mystery of Inara's whereabouts would be solved simply, and soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara lay huddled in a corner of her prison, shivering from the cold and trauma. She was, for the moment, blessedly alone. Knowing that would change soon, she tried to think past her pain and fear. 'Merciful Buddha,' she prayed, 'Please let this be over soon. Please.' Her tears fell, unheeded as the prayer.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Please leave feedback. I appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part VI—The Hunt**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: R

Summary: The search for Inara begins, and violence ensues.

XXXXXXXXXX

"As I've stated before, Captain Reynolds, while I appreciate your concern, I am certain that if Miss Serra requires any assistance, she will contact us directly."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I need that name and I need it sooner rather than later."

A small vein began to pulse in the elegant woman's head. "I cannot, as I have said, reveal to anyone the names of our clients, for any reason."

Mal was just about two seconds from causing a major unpleasantness with the House Priestess of Madrassa. "Don't it strike you as odd that Inara hasn't contacted us at all?" he said.

"Miss Serra has done a great many things I would consider odd since her association with you and your crew. However, that does not in any way allow me to put our clients through any breach of confidence."

Just as Mal opened his mouth to tell her exactly what her clients could do with their confidence, he heard River's voice in his head. 'It's all right, ai ren. I have what we need."

Glancing at her to be sure he'd heard correctly, he was relieved to see her slight nod. Turning his most charming smile to the screen, he said, "1 understand. Discretion is of course the hallmark of good breeding. I appreciate your time." He cut the connection, as Jayne objected, "Mal, what the hell...?"

"What ya' got, darlin'?" he asked, completely focused on River.

"Andrew Chau. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Nope, but if'n it meant somethin' to her, it's a good place to start."

Zoe was already tapping in inquiries on the cortex. "Could be we got our man, sir. Seems Mr. Chau is quite the businessman. Owns a large estate on Persephone too."

"Nara said her client had one of the nicest estates here," Kaylee confirmed.

"Zoe, can you pull up any plans for the property? Maybehaps we'll see somethin' promisin'."

Zoe nodded, already working.

"Jayne, River, I'm thinkin' we might need to pay Mr. Chau a personal visit."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee sat cross-legged in the engine room, fiddling with one of Serenity's broken parts. Simon poked his head around the corner. "Everything alt right, ai ren?"

"Oh, Simon," Kaylee wailed, "What if somethin' really bad's happened to 'Nara? Cap'n was right when he said it ain't like her to not even call."

Simon sat down gingerly beside her, drawing her into the comfort of his arms. Struck by the sudden role reversal, he said, "The Captain is going to find her, Kaylee. Everything will work out fine."

"Ya' really think so?" Kaylee began to sniffle.

"Of course. And If Mal and Jayne can't do it, there's always my baby sister," Simon said, trying to make her smile. Kaylee set down the greasy part to wrap herself more completely around him.

"I love you, Simon Tam," she whispered.

"Love you too, ai ren."

XXXXXXXXXX

Fading in and out of consciousness, Inara felt a strange sense of detachment as Wing continued to inflict his punishment on her battered body. She felt no sense of passing time, each moment frozen individually, slowed to an indecipherable pace. She would have believed herself to be in Book's hell except that she was bone-clatteringly cold. Pitiful cries echoed in the room, and it took her longer than she could have imagined to realize they came from her own throat. Vaguely she knew that Wing would not let her live past this horror, but the thought seemed almost surreal. Finally, disconnected from her core, she passed into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Chau is not receiving visitors at this time." The servant looked decidedly unimpressed with the three strangers standing on the doorstep. He moved to close door, but was impeded by Jayne's very large boot.

Mal smiled pleasantly. "Maybehaps you didn't understand. This ain't exactly a social call"

"Let them in, Cerril. Show them in to the drawing room." Chau's voice floated from somewhere upstairs. "Tell them I'll join them shortly."

Looking most inconvenienced by the order, the servant led them to a cavernous wood- panelled room and left them there. Thirty minutes later, Jayne asked, "Explain to me again why we're sittin' here coolin' our heels insteada' searchin' through this here museum?"

River rolled her eyes, but Mal answered, "Because for all we know, Chau here had his little tea party with Inara and sent her on her merry. Could be whatever happened happened after she left here."

"If that's the way of it, how we gonna find her?" Jayne asked.

Mat was spared the need to answer by Andrew Chau's arrival. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I generally do not receive visitors at this late hour."

"Thanks for makin' the exception," Mat said dryly. After perfunctory introductions, he continued, "We have a bit of a situation that we thought you might shed some light on."

Chau raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I can't possibly imagine what I could do to help a man such as yourself."

Ignoring the implied insult, Mat said, "It's my understanding that you had an appointment with a friend of mine a couple of days ago. A Miss Inara Serra."

"Yes, I did. Very charming woman. But, begging your pardon, how does that concern you?"

"Well, she seems to be missing."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I find it difficult to believe she had an appointment with you." Looking briefly at Jayne, he added, "You don't really seem the type."

"You're right enough there, but that ain't really the point. I need to know where Miss Serra is." Mal studied Chau's face intently.

"I'm sure I don't know. I have no idea where she went when she left here."

Mal glanced at River, who nodded slowly. "And she left here when?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Chau replied smoothly.

"Under her own steam?" Mal persisted.

"Of course."

"He's lying." River looked suddenly ill.

"Young lady, I assure you she's not here," Chau insisted.

River began to tremble at the images she saw. Mal gripped her arms and steadied her. "What do you see. River?"

Jayne moved quickly behind Chau. River looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "Didn't leave on her own. Drugged, unconscious." She turned angry eyes to Chau. "You hurt her, used her. Sent her to the lion's den."

Chau backed up, right into Jayne's solid form. "You're quite mistaken," he said shakily, as Jayne gripped his arms tightly.

Mal advanced to stand mere inches from Chau's face. "You might think on revisin' that last statement. Ya' see, Mrs. Reynolds here ain't ever wrong," he said, his eyes like blue steel. "Where is Inara?"

"I. ..I don't know. I don't have her." Jayne began to slowly twist Chau's forearm behind his back. "I did do.. .what she just said, but that's all." There was a loud snap as Jayne released his right arm. Crying out, Chau clutched the useless appendage. "Are you insane? You just broke my arm!"

Jayne calmly secured the left arm, as Mal waited. "Apt to lose the other one, too, less'n you answer pretty gorram quick. Where's Inara?"

Quivering in pain and fear, Chau begged, "Please, I really don't know." Jayne began to twist again. "Wait, wait a minute."

Mal nodded, motioning Jayne to hold his position. Breathing heavily, Chau confessed. "I gave her to someone else. A business associate."

"Who?" Mal's voice was a growl.

"Atherton. ..Atherton Wing."

The name slammed into Mal like a sledgehammer. Looking at Jayne, he said, "Break it." The resulting snap was almost as satisfying as Chau's scream. Jayne let him slump to the floor.

"You'd best pray to any God you got she's alive when we find her," Mal said grimly, stepping over Chau's cowering form.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe looked over Kaylee's shoulder at the schematics for Wing's estate. "That's a state of the art system, sir. If she's in there, we're humped."

Kaylee bit her trembling lip. "I can't see no way in, Cap'n," she said, a sob catching in her throat.

"It's all right, Kayle We'll think of somethin' Mal said, thinking that if something didn't give soon, he was like to start bawling himself. It was nearly daylight, and they were no closer to Inara than they'd been yesterday. Carefully clamping down thoughts of what that tamade hundan was doing to her, Mal felt a murderous fury building like an inferno in his belly.

"Jayne, go check it out in person. See if you can spot any holes. Wing's never seen you. And make sure he don't now either. Zoe, go with him."

River laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to go, too. Maybe I can pick up on something if I'm close enough." Mal started to protest. No way in hell he wanted River anywhere around Atherton Wing. "I'll be careful. Promise." She looked at him squarely. In his head, he heard, 'You know it's our best chance.' Nodding shortly, Mal said, "Stick with Jayne."

River grinned. "Of course. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our only merc."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal waited on Serenity, nerves stretched tight as bowstrings. He wanted desperately to be out there now, but knew if Wing should spot him, he'd go to ground quick enough. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Jayne's voice crackled over the comm.

"Think we might have somethin', Mal. Hundan's left the house. Followed him to a place down by the dock. Looks like some kinda warehouse. He's been in there awhile."

"Send River and Zoe back to Serenity. Don't go in 'til I get there. Where exactly is it?" Mal was completely in command mode.

Following Jayne's directions he found the building quickly. Jayne was crouching behind a row of barrels about forty feet from the back entrance.

"Heard anything from in there? Mal asked.

"Nothin' 'cept water drippin'. Place must be some sorta cold storage unit. Can't see nothin' either. No windows."

Mal nodded. "Good place to keep a prisoner. The two men stealthily made their way to the door. On Mal's signal, Jayne kicked the door open.

Mal took in the horrible scene instantly. Gun pointed squarely at Wing's head, he said,"Get off her."

Wing, squinting in the sudden light, scrambled to comply.

"Handle it," Mal said to Jayne as he knelt to check Inara for a pulse.

"Any particulars as to how?" Jayne asked, subduing the disoriented Wing easily.

Feeling a thready pulse at Inara's neck, Mal answered, "I'd prefer long and painful, but we ain't got the time."

"Wait," Wing said, finally finding his voice. "I'll pay you. Let me go, and you can have whatever you want."

Ignoring him completely, Mal wrapped Inara carefully in his coat. He said to Jayne, "You got an hour." He picked Inara up as gently as possible, and added, "And I don't wanna be readin' about it on the cortex, dong ma?"

Jayne nodded, clearly disappointed, as he pulled the frantic Wing back into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Just a reminder. I crave feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part VII—The Assessment**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of tthese characters.

Rating: NC17

Summary: Simon goes into action to stabilize Inara, and Jayne takes care of business.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal walked as lightly as possible, trying not to jostle Inara more than necessary. Even so, she began to moan and struggle against him.

"Nara, darlin', it's okay. I got ya'. You're safe. We're almost home," he whispered like a mantra. Whether she truly understood or not, she quieted in his arms, curling her bruised fingers around his suspenders in a surprisingly strong grip.

River, Zoe, and Kaylee met him at the ramp. Simon was already in the infirmary, preparing for the emergency.

"She alive, Cap'n?" Kaylee's voice was small and hopeful.

"Course," Mal answered, mindful of Inara's ears. Zoe asked, "Where's Jayne?"

"Takin' out the trash," Mal answered shortly. Passing River, he said, "Warm Serenity up. We're leavin' soon's we can."

"You don't want me to stay and help Simon?" she asked.

"I'll help Simon. I need you on the bridge," Mal said somberly. "Don't wanna stay here too long, considerin' the circumstances."

Watching him gently disentangle Inara's fingers from his suspenders as he lay her on Simon's table, River said, "I'll be ready when you give the word."

Sparing a moment to look at his wife, Mal said, "I never doubt it, bao bei." Then, he turned his attention quickly back to Simon. "What do we need, doc?"

"Help me get her out of this coat, so I can see properly," Simon answered, gently lifting Inara so that Mal could slide the coat away. Simon let out a slow hiss at the sight of the damage, then reigned in his emotion.

"Pulse is getting stronger," Mal observed.

"Good," Simon said. "That means as soon as I can rule out any significant brain injury, I can give her something stronger for pain.

Mal nodded, beginning to clean out some of the lesser scrapes and cuts, while Simon began a more thorough assessment. "Left cheekbone's broken, so I can't check that eye, but the right pupil reacts normally to light stimulus. Was she conscious at all when you found her?"

"Moved a mite on the trip here, but I ain't sure she was really conscious," Mal said. "Kinda' hope she wasn't, considerin'."

Simon continued, "Three broken ribs, but her breathing sounds good. No punctured lung then. Pour some of that antiseptic into that bite mark on her right breast. Looks like it might be infected."

Mal complied, hands shaky as he noticed other bites as well. Hundan was a gorram monster, he thought darkly. Shoulda' killed him the first time.

Unaware of Mal's grim thoughts, Simon continued his list. "Must have kicked her fairly hard to cause that kind of bruising. Help me turn her over, so I can assess any damage to her kidneys."

Mal winced as he saw the dark red bruising around Inara's lower back in the shape of a man's fist. For a moment, he regretted leaving the job to Jayne.

"All right. Let's get her on her back again." Having accomplished that, Simon said, "I don't think her pelvis is fractured, miraculously, considering the trauma to her abdomen and thighs, but I'll need to examine her pelvic area more closely."

Mal nodded. "I'll be just outside."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne looked at the watch he'd taken from Wing's arm. "Well, Ath," he said, looking down at the quivering lump of flesh that was Atherton Wing, "I guess it's true what they say. Time does fly when you're having fun." A weak whimper escaped Wing's cracked lips. Pushing his blade slowly into Wing's chest, Jayne watched the last spark of life fade. Satisfied, he pulled the blade out swiftly, wiped it on his shirt, and set the small grenade atop Wing's groin. Gorram things did come in handy, he thought, as he pulled the pin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon came out of the infirmary, where Kaylee, Zoe, and Mal sat. "She's stable. I've given her pain meds, taped her ribs, and stitched up the lacerations around her wrists and ankles. I need an extra hand in surgery to repair the cheekbone, but I think it can wait until we leave Persephone."

Zoe nodded. "I'll help you, doc."

Kaylee gave Simon a hug. "I knew you could fix it, Simon. Best doc flyin'."

Simon smiled tiredly. "Thanks, ai ren. Captain, may I speak with you privately for a minute?"

"Zoe, tell River I'll be up in a bit. Kaylee, get to the engine room. Soon's Jayne gets back, we're leavin'." The women moved to comply.

Mal followed Simon back into the infirmary. "What is it, doc?'

"I did all the standard tests for rape victims. It doesn't appear that she's pregnant, but I'll check again in a few days to be sure. There's alot of tearing and abrasion internally. Even so, she should recover physically. But this kind of experience..."Simon paused, momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer savagery Inara had endured. "I don't know how, or if, she'll be able to recover emotionally."

"She's one of the strongest women I know, Simon. And that's not nothin', considerin' the women I know."

"Even so, it's going to be a long time before she'll be able to..."

"To what, doc?"

"To do her job," Simon blurted. "I don't see how she'll ever be able to trust someone enough to be a Companion again."

"That's a train we'll catch when it gets to the platform, doc," Mal said, turning to leave. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Simon said. "I hope you killed the son of a bitch."

Mal looked up at the infirmary's chronometer. "Should be done by now," he said. The two men stood for a moment, for once completely in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood on the ramp, scanning the docks for Jayne. In the distance, he saw an explosion. He smiled slowly, guessing that Jayne would be along any time now. As if by command, Jayne sauntered up the ramp.

"Grenades again?" Mal said, smiling.

Jayne grinned. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Turning serious, he said, "How's she doin'?"

"She's stable. Looks like Simon knows his job too," Mal said, as close to praising Jayne as he could get while still sober.

The sentiment meant more to Jayne than he'd admit. Gruffly, he said, "Might check in to see her, if'n ya' think it's all right."

Mal nodded, looking at Jayne's blood-soaked clothes. "Might want to change first, in case she should wake up."

Jayne went to his bunk, leaving Mal to raise the ramp and secure Serenity for flight. Hitting the comm, he said, "River, everybody's on. Take us outta the world."

He felt the smooth upthrust as Serenity cleared the atmosphere. 'Best crew flyin', he thought, heading for the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne stood looking down at Inara's sleeping form. Rubbing his goatee thoughtfully, he said, "Hundan who done this won't be layin' hands on no one else, 'Nara. Seen to that right enough." And standing there, he made another promise. "Chau ain't seen me for the last time neither. Don't know when, but I got some good ideas as to the how." He paused. "Well, that's all I got to say. Thought you might like to know." He touched her hand gently. Then, shaking his head at his own tenderheartedness, he walked out in search of a good bottle of whiskey.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon admired Zoe's steady hand. For a woman with only rudimentary field training, she was a fine surgical assistant. He wondered fleetingly if there was anything she didn't do with beauty and natural grace. He carefully placed the scalpel along Inara's hairline. Wanting to avoid any unnecessary scarring, he took meticulous care as he bonded the two pieces of broken bone firmly together. Zoe gingerly dabbed at the incision as Simon closed it carefully.

"Looks good, doc," she said.

"Thank you for your help, Zoe. I can't think of anyone else on this crew I'd rather operate with."

Zoe smirked. "Best not be saying that to your lovely bride-to-be, doc."

She walked out, laughing silently at Simon's bright red ears. Kaylee was right. He really was an easy mark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal awoke to the sensation of River's hands gently running across his back. Kneading the knots out of his broad shoulders, she delighted in his low purr of pleasure.

"Seems like this is how we started out in the beginning, darlin'," he said in a husky whisper. He moved to turn onto his back.

"Lie still," River said with mock firmness. "I'm not finished."

Mal settled back onto his stomach. "That sounds all kinds of promisin'."

She laughed softly. "My hands have been hungry, ai ren," she said, letting those hands move tantalizingly along his spine. She moved lower, lightly skimming the backs of his thighs and calves, then spent more time on his ankles and feet.

Mal was fairly certain that he might slip completely over the edge if River continued. Wiggling his toes, he said, "When's it gonna be my turn?"

River's laugh was like a balm to his soul. Running her hands back up to the smooth curve of his bottom, she slipped a sly hand between his legs, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lover. Feeling the delicious tension building in his body, she nudged his hip gently.

He turned onto his back, freeing his bulging manhood. Pulling her on top of him, he guided her hips as she took his length deeplv inside her. She began to rock back and forth, and his own hips began to thrust in time with her motions. Breath hitching with every push, River panted, "Ta ma de, ai ren."

Rolling her onto her back, Mal thrust harder and more deeply, feeling River's inner walls begin to squeeze more tightly around his straining length. "Ai ya, bao bei, you feel so good," he breathed as she began to unravel beneath him. Coherent thought ceased as they rode the waves of pleasure, arching together in utter ecstasy. Feeling Mal's release flood into her core, River shook as her own orgasm roared through her body in endless swells of pleasure.

Eventually, their movements stilled, and they lay panting on the narrow bunk. Never losing their physical connection, they turned together so that River lay draped bonelessly over Mal's body. They slept thus, Mal still buried in River's warmth, until morning.

XXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Please leave me a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part VIII-The Conversation**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and River have an emotional conversation, and Inara wakes up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal climbed down into his bunk, in search of the scrap of paper he'd used to scribble the cortex address of their new contact. He was proud of the fact he'd managed to line up some jobs that would keep them on schedule for the wedding on Harvest, while still earning them enough coin to maybe even take a brief vacation while Simon and Kaylee enjoyed their honeymoon. He'd learned from bitter experience it was best to just park Serenity someplace safe when his mechanic and medic planned to be gone at the same time. But as it was, everything on Serenity was good, except for the troubling fact that Inara had not awakened in the three days since her rescue.

Stepping from the bottom rung, he was treated with a lovely view of River's behind, as she crouched on her knees. She was rummaging through the bottom drawer of their bureau, slinging clothing haphazardly onto the floor beside her.

"Knew I gave you the bottom drawers for some reason," Mal said, running his hand appreciatively over the curve of her backside. "Should I even ask what you're lookin' for?"

River sat back on her heels. "Trying to find something that might fit Inara. She'll be waking up soon, and needing some clothes."

"Will she? Be waking up soon, I mean?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," River replied, picking up a loose-fitting dress that might work. "She's trying to even now."

Turning back to his desk, Mal said nothing more, but River could feel the sudden flare of relief he had at the news.

"You love her, don't you?" River asked quietly.

Mal froze, assessing the question, then answered simply, "Yes."

River turned away quickly, hoping to hide the rush of tears that threatened to spill. "She IS very attractive," she said miserably.

Mal reached her in two quick strides and turned her to face him. Tilting her chin up to look into her large, sad eyes, he said, "It ain't like that darlin'. I do love Inara, but I ain't IN love with her." He wiped the tear that spilled down River's cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry darlin'. Please don't cry. As for attractive, it's her stock and trade to be attractive, and she's good at her job. Don't mean a man's gotta respond."

River gazed into his eyes, doubt in her own. "I saw how she was holding on to you when you got back and well.. .there's a history there.. .and she's going to need..." She stopped, needing reassurance and embarrassed by the need in equal measure.

Mal pulled her into his arms. "Listen to me, bao bei, and understand. Read me if you have to. There is a history between me and 'Nara, but that's all it is now. History. You know I ain't a man to give myself lightly, and for a time, I did give a part of me to Inara. But it wasn't enough for either one of us. You know that, bao bei. You were there." He drew a deep breath. "And as for the holdin' on thing, I conjure she'd have held to the Devil himself to get her away from where she was."

River tightened her hold around his midsection. "I can hear her, you know."

Mal pulled back, so that he could look closely at River. "You mean you can see what happened to her?"

River nodded.

"I'm so sorry, bao bei, sorry ya' got to see it."

"It's all right," River said. "Not as bad as living through it."

"But not fair to you, darlin'." Mal kissed her forehead. "She's gonna need alot from all of us, I 'spect, before this is all over. And I aim to see she gets what she needs. Couldn't be a man you'd respect if I did less. Dong ma?"

"Dang ran," River said, feeling a little more steady. She turned back to her task.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I ain't takin' no for an answer, Simon." Kaylee stood in the infirmary doorway.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Inara until she wakes up," Simon protested.

"Well, maybe she don't feel comfortable wakin' up 'til you leave," Kaylee replied. "I reckon I can look after a sleepin' woman 'til you can eat a decent meal and wash up."

"I don't doubt that, ai ren. It's just that she should be awake by now. What if I missed something?"

"You didn't miss nothin', Simon. And if'n she wakes up while you're gone, I'll call you."

Tempted by the offer of a clean change of clothes, Simon agreed. When he left, Kaylee pulled up a stool beside Inara's bed, and took her hand gently.

"Hey, you," she said, "Everybody's waitin' for ya' to wake up now. Ya' got Simon and the Cap'n all in a dither. "Sides, we got us a weddin' to talk about. Can't get married 'til you're up and about." She laughed. "And we don't wanna keep Mama waitin'."

She looked in dismay at her friend's battered face. The sheet was pulled up modestly to Inara's neck, but even the small bit Kaylee could see made her sick with worry. Simon had told her nothing of Inara's ordeal, but she remembered all Inara had told her before about the things Atherton Wing had said after the Captain had bested him in that stupid duel. And she remembered well enough how Jubal Early's threats had made her feel. She could only imagine what the Companion had experienced.

Pushing the concern out of her voice, she continued to talk to Inara, sharing inconsequential things as if Inara might wake up and answer. But when Simon returned, freshly groomed and rejuvenated, there had still been no change.

XXXXXXXXXX

River floated noiselessly through Serenity's corridors. Mal was manning the bridge, and everyone else was enjoying Serenity's sleep cycle. Kaylee had even persuaded Simon to join her for the night, on the condition that the comm link in the infirmary remain open in case Inara awoke, or any of the monitors sounded their alarms.

Slipping silently into the infirmary, River quickly turned off the comm. Then, she pulled up a stool to Inara's side and gently stroked her hair. Bracing herself for the torrent of emotion buried beneath Inara's sleeping face, she focused all of her ability on reaching into Inara's mind. Gasping at the intensity of Inara's struggle, she stumbled backward, almost upending the stool. Her own tenuous defenses screamed for withdrawal, but she stilled them with a monumental effort, and reached out yet again.

Fighting through layers of terror, shame, and anger, she found the core of the Companion. It was to this part of Inara that River lent her strength and compassion. As she had done once for Mal, she tried to convey to Inara that she was not alone, as she had been in that horrible place. Sifting through the ghastly images Inara's mind was churning up, she gave order to the chaos, leading Inara back toward control again.

Both women, one haunted and broken and the other still healing her own wounds, cried tears of frustration and fear, pain and loss, and finally release of a small sort. Drained by the exchange of emotion, River lay her head gently on Inara's bed and slept peacefully beside her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara was, by nature, a quiet woman. Not given to extravagant movement, she believed in the beauty of stillness. And so, when she tried to open her eyes, there was no extraordinary motion attached to the gesture. Something seemed to be wrong with her left eye, but her right eye focused to reveal the infirmary ceiling on Serenity, a sight she knew well from numerous nights spent by Mal's side as he recovered from one mishap or another. Bothered by her hampered vision, she reached her hand up slowly to try to discern what could be wrong.

Gingerly touching her cheekbone, she winced in pain, but she was relieved to know that her eye seemed to simply be swollen shut, not blinded in some way. Carefully she turned her head and saw River lying next to her, half-sitting on a stool by the bed.

She frowned, a fragment of a thought tickling in the back of her mind. River's presence was important for some reason. Looking at her sleeping there brought a sense of peace somehow, though Inara could not have explained why that should be so.

She looked down at the shapeless gown she wore, one of the ones Simon kept for emergencies. Flexing her arms and legs carefully, she noticed the stitches closing the lacerations on her wrist, distantly admiring Simon's work. She recognized the fogginess of her thought processes was no doubt due to pain meds, and really didn't mind the artificial wall between her and recent events.

Turning back to her observation of River, she noted the tell-tale signs of recent crying. She felt salt dried on her own cheeks as well, and dimly remembered a feeling of release accompanying those tears.

She closed her eye, resting briefly as she continued her mental inventory of injuries. Her midsection throbbed, and she felt the bindings, deducing that she must have broken ribs. She studiously avoided thinking about her lower body, knowing that even drugged as she was, she wasn't able to face those injuries yet.

A small cry escaped her lips at the sudden flash of Wing's face close to her own, drawn into a feral grimace. Taking a ragged breath, she began to tremble.

Instantly awake, River leaned over to touch her shoulder. Inara flinched, suddenly panicked at the physical contact. Realizing her mistake, River talked to her instead.

"Inara," she said softly. "It's all right. You're safe. You're on Serenity." She underscored her spoken words by sending Inara the same message mentally. "I'll call Simon."

"Wait," Inara said, voice raspy from disuse. "Please give me a moment."

River nodded, aware of Inara's need to be in control again. When her breathing calmed again, Inara said simply, "Thank you."

"Simon will want to know you're awake," River persisted. "He'll be eager to talk with you."

Inara acquiesced. "But just Simon, for now. Please?"

"Of course," River said. "I'll go get him."

River padded out of the infirmary on silent feet. After rousing Simon, she climbed down into her bunk, weary well beyond her years. Fighting back the horrors she'd seen from Inara's mind, she stared up at the ceiling, willing sleep to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sat on the bridge, unaware of the drama unfolding in the infirmary. He thought about Inara, and wondered how long it would take for her to heal. He thought about Zoe, healing in a different way, strong beyond his imaginings. His mind drifted to Kaylee, who made sunshine out of darkness despite the glaring evidence that the 'verse was unkind. How all these women had come to be in his life was a mystery he didn't really want to examine too closely.

And then there was River, his warrior-woman-child, who anchored him firmly while forced by cruel circumstance to spin wildly herself. How she could do this was beyond him, a thing of wonder that he could not wrap his head around. And the ironical part, he thought, was that she thought him to be the anchor, and perhaps she was partially right. Maybehaps that was the true nature of loving someone, he mused. Either way, having found it, he had no intention of ever losing it.

Puzzling briefly over what could have brought on such a bout of self-reflection, he shook his head and cleared his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part IX—The Job**

Author: just slummin

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Rating: PG13

Summary: Inara struggles with her demons, and a job goes somewhere south of smooth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara cautiously slipped the spoon of broth into her mouth. Her healing cheekbone made chewing somewhat painful. It didn't really matter, as she felt slightly nauseous at the thought of solid food anyway. The anti-anxiety meds Simon ha suggested for her frequent panic attacks did little to improve her appetite.

"I think it would be good to have visitors other than me," Simon said, continuing a discussion he and Inara had been having for two days now.

"I'm not ready for that yet, Simon," Inara said with the barest hint of irritation. "I look a mess and I haven't bathed properly. Not to mention the fact that I have no clothes." She glared at him, at least grateful that the swelling on the left side of her face had gone down enough that she could glare with both eyes.

"Inara," Simon began, using his most reasonable doctor's tone, "You don't really think it matters to any of them that you're not immaculately groomed, do you?"

She was embarrassed to feel tears prickle along the back of her eyelids, her emotions now always perilously close to the surface. "It matters to me."

"Kaylee's been offering for two days to help you bathe and wash your hair," Simon pointed out. "And everyone's pitched in with clothes that might serve. I think Jayne even washed the shirt he donated."

That brought a small smile to Inara's lips.

"And Zoe made Mal go into town this morning to pick up some undergarments and the lavender soap you favor," Simon said, hoping to cheer her more.

Inara's smile finally reached her eyes. The mental image of Mal purchasing feminine undergarments under any circumstances was, admittedly, amusing.

She couldn't express to Simon the more painful reasons for not wanting to face the crew. She wasn't ready for the pity in Zoe's eyes, or the sympathy in Kaylee's. And Jayne made her vaguely uncomfortable at his best. As for River, Inara knew her own chaotic mental state would be a burden to the young woman.

And then there was Mal. She had left Serenity twice, determined that her carefully constructed decisions not be undermined by proximity to the maddening man. And yet, for all she knew that they would never have had a rational relationship, she found her own ambivalence difficult to decipher. He was like a lit match tossed carelessly into her soul, all-consuming and almost certainly destructive. And yet, because of a perversity in her own nature, she was drawn to the conflagration. The feeling went against every instinct she had, and still she could not entirely sublimate it, even for her own protection.

Added to that most basic of contradictions was the indisputable fact that, held cruelly in Atherton's clutches, the only person she even imagined might come for her was Malcolm Reynolds. With every contact she'd made, every associate she had, he was the only man she depended on to seek her best interests. After this latest act of kindness, what could she say to him if he should walk into the infirmary now? she thought. And how could she explain any of that to Simon, when she didn't understand it herself?

Simon watched her smile fade into a look of anxiety. While clinically fascinating, her inability to conceal her emotional vulnerabilities left him with an ache of sympathy. How unlike the perfectly controlled Companion she had been, he thought sadly. But aloud, he said, "Just think about it, Inara. They all want to see you."

Inara nodded, too tired to protest further. "I will, Simon. But not right now. I'd like to rest a bit."

"No one but Kaylee and River are here now anyway," Simon said. "The others are out on a job."

"Nothing horribly dangerous, I hope, " Inara said, beginning to yawn.

"Should be smooth, according to the Captain," Simon replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon knew better than to touch Inara to wake her. "Inara," he said, "I'm sorry, but we've got an emergency."

Inara sat up, heart pounding from the dream he'd saved her from. "What is it?"

"I need to move you over to the smaller bed. There's been some trouble at the drop point."

Inara's heart slammed into her throat, but she complied, allowing Simon to help her over to the other bed. He worked quicklv, settling her in and turning immediately to gather supplies for the upcoming trauma.

Almost immediately, the infirmary was filled with frantic motion and loud noise. Mal and Zoe placed the unconscious Jayne heavily onto the table. Turning to the following Kaylee, Mal said, "See to the ramp. Now!" He hit the infirmary comm, telling River to get Serenity out into the Black. Then in a blur of motion, he and Zoe began to help Simon, working together as if they were each an extension of the other.

Seeing the froth of blood around Jayne's mouth, Simon quickly cut off his blood- saturated shirt to reveal an ugly bullet wound in his diaphragm. "Go se," he muttered, knowing what he would find even before he rapidly made an incision.

"Bullet shattered his rib," Simon said. "We have to find the fragments of bullet and bone embedded in the lung. He's drowning in his own blood."

Mal moved the instrument tray to Simon's side, while Zoe quickly prepped for surgery. No one spoke again as Simon began to extract bone and bullet fragments as quickly as safely possible, Zoe and Mal clamping off bleeders as he went. When he was satisfied all the fragments had been found, he painstakingly removed the damaged pulmonary tissue, reconstructing the lung as best he could with the materials available. After several hours, he closed Jayne's chest, satisfied he had found and repaired all the leaks.

"That's all I can do for now," he said, turning to Mal.

"It gonna be enough?" Mal asked, stripping off his gloves and washing his hands and arms.

"I don't know, Captain. I'll have a better idea by morning."

Mal nodded. Looking around the littered infirmary, he was startled to see Inara, huddled on the small bed in the corner, eyes wide and strangely vacant. In the rush of the emergency, he had temporarily forgotten about the infirmary's other patient. He glanced at Simon, working with Zoe to sterilize the instruments and clean the infirmary, and realized that it would fall to him to handle this problem.

"Inara?" he said, softly enough that the others did not hear.

At the sound of her name, Inara jumped, eyes darting frantically around the room.

Mal had seen this reaction before, on battlefields aplenty all over the 'verse.

Mindful not to touch her, he continued in a calm and steady voice, "You're here on Serenity. You're safe. No one will hurt you."

He watched her face carefully for signs that she understood. After a moment, she focused on his face. "Mal," she said.

"That's me," he said, smiling gently. "Welcome home."

"Jayne. . . is he...?" she asked, trying to piece together what had happened that had triggered her disorientation.

"Simon's seen to him," Mal assured her. "But it looks like you might be sharing the room for a few days."

This brought a host of other anxieties to Inara's mind, but she tamped them down as best she could. She nodded to indicate her understanding.

"How you feelin', 'Nara?" he asked.

The simple question made her yearn for a simple answer. "Confused, disoriented,angry, afraid.. .take your pick," she said, masking her anxiety with an attempt at levity.

"Sounds about right, I'd wager," Mal answered easily. Remembering his earlier errand, he said, "I went into town this morning. Picked up a few things you might be needin'. I'll bring them back to you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'd appreciate that," she said, marvelling at how easily she'd agreed, when she'd resisted the same basic suggestion from Simon for two days.

Mal nodded, unaware of the victory he'd just won. Turning back to Simon and Zoe, he said, "I'll be on the bridge, if anything changes with Jayne."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood quietly in the doorway, watching River play with one of Wash's dinosaurs. He wondered fleetingly if there was some strange connection between dinosaur toys and gifted pilots.

"Jayne stable?" River asked, turning to face him. "How'd you know I was here?" Mal said. River rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, stupid question," Mal grinned. "He's okay for now. Simon'll know more come morning."

"What happened out there?"

Mal moved to sit in the co-pilot's chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Ambush," he said wearily.

"Our new contact?" River asked, surprised she'd sensed no duplicity in the man when Mal had spoken with him over the cortex.

"No, we got to the drop and he and his men did just what they'd agreed to do. Paid us the coin, and were helpin' us unload the cargo. Then, two seconds from a clean end to it," Mal's voice held bitterness, "five hundans come outta nowhere, pickin' off anybody stand in'. We got caught in the crossfire. Jayne was hit in the first volley."

"Wrong place at the wrong time," River said softly.

"That's about the way of it," Mal said. "Seems to be a sorta' pattern where we're concerned." He sighed. As many times as men and women under his command had been injured, it never got any easier to handle.

River said, "Go se happens, you know. It's nothing personal."

Shocked, he looked up just in time to catch the mischievous grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara lay on her back, listening to the loud snores of Javne, and the soft snuffles of Simon, who sat slumped in a chair between them, neck twisted in a way she knew would be painful by morning. In the background, she could hear the low hum of Serenity's engine and the small mechanical clicks and pings that accompanied it. It sounded like home, she thought, drifting off into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

To be continued—A comment would be lovely!


	10. Chapter 10

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part X—The Recovery**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Inara takes some risks, and Jayne begins to recuperate.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's our merc this mornin', doc?" Mal asked Simon, standing in the doorway with a decidedly feminine-looking package under one arm.

"His vitals are good," Simon said. "Blood pressure's stabilized, and he's breathing well. Assuming I didn't miss anything and the antibiotics do their job, he should be up and intimidating people in about a week. But no heavy lifting for much longer than that."

Mal grimaced. "I don't envy ya' a week in such close company, Inara."

Inara looked none too happy with the prospect either. "Simon, don't you think I could maybe stay in one of the passenger dorms?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can make it up the stairs and into the galley by yourself.. .and eat a decent meal with the crew, I'll consider it."

When Inara's face fell, Mal said encouragingly, "Doc drives a hard bargain, but well worth it for some privacy, I conjure."

Faced with the choice of staying with Jayne or pushing her limits, Inara opted for the latter. Sliding herself carefully off the bed, she stood for a moment to regain her equilibrium. Mal offered her an arm, being sure not to initiate actual contact. Inara's heart raced uncomfortably, disinclined to touch or be touched. She took a deep breath, and hooked her hand into the crook of Mal's arm.

"How 'bout that," he said kindly. "I didn't even have to wash it first."

Inara smiled with a hint of her former sparkle. "Well, my standards must be slipping."

"Must be," Mal agreed. "Could be a good thing, considerin' what's in this package," he said, pointing to his other arm. "Not alot of choices in sundries on that rock yesterday. Did the best I could."

Inara smiled and squeezed his arm lightly. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Mal."

Mal nodded, and started a slow walk to the passenger dorms, mindful of Inara's physical injuries. Once out of the infirmary, Inara said, "Mal, about what you did on Persephone, I . . .well, I wanted to thank you."

"Wouldn't have done less for ya', 'Nara," he said simply.

Inara felt a weight lifted in her heart. "I didn't know if you would still consider me.. .crew."

"Funny thing," Mal said, turning to look at her, "Never gave a thought to you being anything but."

Inara held his gaze for a long moment, then turned away. "And you killed him, right?" she asked, voice trembling slightly.

"Matter of fact, that privilege went to Jayne, but yes, he's dead. Won't be botherin' you nor any one else again."

They said no more until they arrived at the passenger dorms. "Got your pick of these. We ain't exactly loaded down with folks at the moment."

"I'm sure this one will be fine," Inara said, indicating the one closest to the stairs.

"All right then," Mal said, handing her the package. "I 'spect Kaylee'Il be more than willin' to help you get set up in here. I'll send her down."

"Thank you, Mal."

"And don't forget," he said, headed for the stairs, "Simon expects you to get to the galley under your own steam."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee patted Inara's hair dry with a towel, talking about everything in the 'verse other than all the bruises she'd seen as she helped Inara bathe. Combing her hair out slowly and gently, she prattled on about the wedding.

"I'm sure one of the cousin'll have a nice dress ya' can wear, if'n ya' feel up to it. I think Lucy Ann's 'bout your size."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Inara said, surreptiously scratching the itch under her rib bindings. Listening to Kaylee's enthusiastic speech and feeling refreshed from her bath, she felt almost normal for a moment. Sifting through the clothing borrowed from the crew, she came upon a loose dress she remembered as River's.

Kaylee helped her pull it over her head and down her body. While it had hung loosely on River, it hugged Inara'a more generous curves.

"I think that looks shiny on you," Kaylee said kindly.

Inara frowned, suddenly shaky as she viewed her reflection in the mirror. "I think I'll choose something less.. .revealing," she said, struggling to get out of the dress. "Maybe these," she said, holding up a pair of Kaylee's loose pants and a shirt of Simon's.

"Well, if you're more comfortable in 'em," Kaylee began, trying to be supportive.

Inara noddded, eager to banish the uneasy feeling she'd had in the first outfit. It seemed too sensual, in some way, and Inara instinctively shied away from it, dreading the thought of the attention it would bring.

"Think ya' can get up the stairs okay?" Kaylee asked, bringing Inara back from her troubling thoughts.

"My choices seem to be to make it on my own, or sleep in the imfirmary to the music of Jayne's snoring," Inara said lightly. "Don't worry about me. You go ahead. I'll be along in a few minutes."

'Don't take too long," Kaylee warned. "Zoe's stew don't get no better the longer it sets." With that, she left, taking all the positive energy in the room with her.

Inara sank slowly to the bed, and sat, hands covering her face as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe I should go back and check on 'Nara," Kaylee said, as everyone was sitting down to dinner. "Said she'd only be a few minutes."

"No," River said quickly. Mal looked up at her, surprised by her forceful tone.

"She's coming soon," River said more softly. "Just needed more time than she thought." She did not add that the extra time had been spent crying and swallowing two more of the pills Simon thought would help her. This indignity, at least, River could spare her.

"So, what's goin' on with Jayne?" Ma asked Simon. "Any change?"

"Yes, things are looking positive. Each time he wakes up, he's a little more oriented and alert. Even complained that he was hungry last time."

"Think he might want some stew?" Zoe asked.

There was a pause, as everyone considered the diplomatic response. Surprisingly, it was Simon who came to Jayne's rescue. "I think it's not the best idea to give him solids just yet," he said hastily.

"Well, maybe I can set some aside, if there's any left," Zoe offered.

"I think that would be a fine thing," Mal said, barely managing to control his mirth. "Just what the doctor ordered."

Further discussion was abandoned as Inara came into the room. Pale and wobbly, she sat in the first available chair. "Do I get to stay in the passenger dorm, or must I go back to the infirmary?" she asked Simon with a plea in her voice.

Even Simon didn't have the heart to insist she eat Zoe's stew. "You can sleep there, but I'll still want you to check in every day for a little longer," he relented.

Inara smiled, pleased beyond measure by the small victory.

XXXXXXXX

"Stay and talk whilst I finish the dishes?" Kaylee asked Simon.

Simon hesitated. I don't know, ai ren. Jayne's been alone all through dinner, and I need to check on him."

"I'll go," Inara offered, handing Kaylee her empty tea cup. "I feel well enough to sit with him a few minutes before I turn in for the evening."

"If you're sure," Simon said, more than happy with the thought of spending a few uninterrupted minutes with Kaylee.

"Of course," Inara said. "I'll see you in a bit." She turned to leave. "Good night, Kaylee," she called out over her shoulder, walking gingerly out the door.

Steeling her resolve to carry out her plan, Inara made it to the infirmary only slightly winded. Jayne heard her enter, and moved to sit up. Pain sliced mercilessly through his chest and side, convincing him to lie still.

"Well, 'Nara, it's good to see you up and about," he said gruffly, trying to hide how badly his sudden move had hurt.

"Thank you, Jayne. It's nice to see you are still among the living as well." She perched carefully on the stool Simon had left by the bed.

"Aw hell, it takes more'n a bitty bullet to stop me," he said.

Inara took as deep a breath as possible with her broken ribs. "Jayne, there's something I need to know."

Jayne eyed her warily. "What's that?"

"Mal told me that you are the one that killed Atherton."

"Yeah, I did. Hundan needed killin'."

Staring intently into Jayne's eyes, Inara said fiercely, "I want to know how you did it."

Jayne shifted restlessly. Far as he could see, this conversation would likely lead to an uncomfortableness, he thought. "What's it matter, so long's he's dead?"

"It matters to me," Inara said, the emotion in her voice one Jayne had never heard there before. "He took something from me, Jayne. Something I may not get back." She drew a ragged breath, struggling to make her point plain. "I need to know."

Jayne scratched at the bandage across his chest, trying to decide on the advisability of answer plainly. "Look, Inara, somethin' ya' need to understand. Where I come from, a man that does what he done to you ain't allowed an easy death. Live like an animal, and die like one. Dong ma?"

Inara nodded. "What did you do it him, Jayne?"

Jayne decided the best course was the short version. "If'n you're sure you wanna hear this..."

"Are you planning to make me beg?" Inara asked, a hint of her old fire in her tone.

"Well, Mal only gave me the one hour, so I had to speed things along a little. But you can cut on a man for a good while without hittin' nothin' vital. Didn't much like the look of him, so I started with his face, and worked my way down to 'bout his kneecaps when the hour was up. Ma always said when a man sins, he has to pay with a pound of flesh. Way I figure it, hundan owed you right many pounds, so I collected the debt." He looked up to gauge her reaction.

Inara, though paler by a shade, pressed further. "So he bled to death?"

"Not exactly," Jayne said, "Though I reckon he mighta' if n I'da' had longer than an hour. Finished him with my blade...and a grenade."

Inara suddenly felt a need to laugh. Horrified at the inappropriateness of the response, she tried to hide it. "You used a grenade?"

Jayne said defensively, "Mal told me he didn't wanna be readin' 'bout it on the cortex. Grenade was easier than cleanin' up all that mess."

This time, Inara did laugh. Waves of hysterical laughter shook her body, hurting her ribs and making Jayne wonder if she'd lost her mind. Finally, when she had regained some measure of control, she sputtered, "Thank you Jayne. I think you behaved admirably." This sent her into peals of laughter again.

Jayne was very uncomfortable now. "Inara," he said, "You want I should call Simon?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Inara answered, "No, I think I've just had all the therapy I need for one night."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and River lay facing each other, hands roaming pleasantly along smooth skin. "It was kind of Zoe to take the helm tonight," River said, wiggling when Mal hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Kinder than she was to that stew," Mal agreed.

River giggled. "I didn't hear you giving her any cooking tips," she said, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"That's 'cause I got no kind of wish to be corpsifled just yet. Got better things to do."

"Such as?" River asked.

Mal grinned, and kissing River breathless, pulled her under him. "Things like this," he said huskily, "and this.. .and this..."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Feedback, please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part XI—The Request**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Inara requests a favor, and an unexpected complication arises.

XXXXXXXXXX

Awakened abruptly once again, Simon watched as Kaylee tossed and turned on their bed. He knew that she was dreaming of being bound and pinned beneath Jubal Early, helpless and terrified. The dream, infrequent since they'd become lovers, had returned with cruel repetition every night since Kaylee had witnessed the extent of Inara's physical injuries. Watching his ai ren suffer, Simon wished that men like Early and Wing could all be treated to Jayne's brand of justice. The merc did have his uses.

He reached out to calm Kaylee, and she instantly began to struggle and whimper against him. "Kaylee, al ren, it's all right," he said soothingly, holding her arms to prevent either of them being hurt in her struggles. She awoke, panting and wild-eyed.

"You were dreaming," Simon told her. "Just dreaming."

Kaylee lay her head against his smooth chest gratefully.

"Same dream?" Simon's voice rumbled comfortingly under her ear.

She nodded. "Can't seem to shake it loose," she said miserably.

Simon stroked her back lightly. "It will stop.. .just like it did before. It's a perfectly normal reaction to what's happened."

Don't feel normal." Kaylee snuggled more closely under his arm, savoring the steadying warmth of his body. "I know it'll stop some time or other. But when I see 'Nara, tryin' so hard to get better, and I think about what he done to her.. ."Her voice trailed off in despair.

Simon sighed, commiserating with the sentiment. He, too, was having difficulty watching Inara's shaky progress and he didn't have the added burden of fear instilled by Early that Kaylee carried like a brand.

"Kaylee, with everything that's happened, I'm sorry that I haven't been more. ..available to you."

Relaxing under the motion of his surgeon's hands, Kaylee began to let her own hands visit areas of interest on her lover's body. "S'okay, Simon. I know you gotta be there for 'Nara and Jayne long's they need ya'. 'Sides, soon's we get to Harvest, I'll have ya' all legal-like forever."

He felt her smile against his chest and chuckled. "Worried I'll run before we can make it 'legal-like'?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't think ya' could outrun Mama if'n ya' tried," Kaylee said, yawning.

"You're probably right," Simon admitted, laughing softly. "I don't think I'd want to test that theory."

But Kaylee didn't hear the answer, as she had already relaxed back into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne was more than ready to get back to his own bunk. The infirmary had that strange smell he hated, and he was uneasy being so far away from Vera and the rest of his arsenal. Weren't exactly thrilled with all the poking and prodding neither, he thought dryly.

It occurred to him that Simon could not really keep him confined to the infirmary now that he could stand without the room spinning crazily if he moved slowly enough. He stood carefully and looked around for his pants. When he did not find them quickly, he decided he really didn't need clothes for the short trip to his bunk. Yanking the IV out of his arm, he left it dangling off the bed, and made his way to his bunk. The ladder was difficult to navigate, and he grunted as his feet hit the floor. Sliding with some trouble into bed, he closed his eyes to rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dropping a light kiss on River's head, Mal quietly climbed out of their bunk. He enjoyed the solitude of the early hour, sitting in the galley as he sipped his coffee. Each day on Serenity brought its own surprises, but today looked to be a fairly calm one, he thought with satisfaction. Despite everything that had gone amiss, he was hopeful they still might be able to honor Simon's promise to Kaylee's mother. River had carefully plotted a course that would get them to Harvest with a day to spare, if they made no side trips and no major parts blew off Serenity In flight. Could be expecting a mite too much, Mal thought wryly.

He was somewhat surprised when Inara walked quietly into the galley. She'd never been one for the early rising, in his experience.

"Good morning, Mal," she said, carefully reaching up for the tin of tea. Mal, noting her wince, quickly reached over her to retrieve it. "Ask for help if you need it, 'Nara," he chided gently, setting the tin down beside her.

Avoiding his eves Inara began to prepare her tea. "Actually, that's why I sought you out this morning, Mal," she began.

Mal watched her, admiring the grace of her movements. It was pleasing to see her regain some of her confidence. He waited for her to continue.

She sipped the scalding liquid delicately, hoping to hide the uneasiness she felt about what she was about to reveal. "Mal, when I left Serenity after Miranda, you know what I was going through. I felt so lost, so disillusioned."

Mal nodded, remembering the circumstances that had led her to his bed.

"And even after we.. .were together, I couldn't seem to feel comfortable in my own skin again. I had hoped that the Training House and my teaching there would re-center me, give me renewed focus." She paused, unsure if she could go on.

"I take it that didn't work out," Mal said, prompting her to continue.

Inara shook her head sadly. "When I looked at those young girls, so blissfully unaware of the horrors I'd seen, it was almost obscene to me. So, when I received the offer from Chau.. "Her voice broke briefly. Pulling her dignity around her like a cloak, she continued, "It was a generous offer. I had thought to use the money to take a leave of absence.. .to give myself some breathing room."

"Sounds reasonable," Mal said neutrally. He had no desire to have a discussion with Inara about her career. Judging from their previous conversations on the topic, it wasn't likely to end well for either of them. "Where were you plannin' to go?"

Inara sighed. "I hadn't that far in my plans before.. .before I kept my appointment with Chau." Silence fell, as both of them considered the disastrous consequences of keeping that appointment.

Inara shuddered, but continued. "There's an acquaintance of mine, a Guild-trained counselor. She was once a Companion herself. But now she practices on Greenleaf. She specializes in counselling victims of.. ."She couldn't bring herself to say the word aloud. "People with situations like mine." Meeting Mal's gaze with her expressive almond eyes, she said, "I need safe passage to Greenleaf. If you would be willing to take me there, I'd pay a fair price."

Mal shook his head, waving off her offer. "Won't be needin' payment. I'll see you get where you need to go, but I gotta get Kaylee to Harvest first, if'n you're able to wait."

"Of course," Inara agreed readily. "I wouldn't want to miss Kaylee's wedding regardless of my personal situation." She was relieved to have asked Mal and received such a painless response. The two sat in companionable silence, sipping their respective drinks and thinking about the future. And River, hidden in the shadows of the corridor outside the galley, slipped quietly away without being detected.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a sharp knock on the door of Kaylee's bunk. "Simon," River said urgently, "Quickly, Jayne needs us."

Simon fumbled to dress. When he joined River in the corridor, she led him to Jayne's bunk. "What is he doing in there?" Simon asked. "I told him he had to stay in the infirmary a little longer."

"Wanted to be with his girls," River answered simplv, swinging herself down into the bunk.

Jayne lay on his back, sweat-soaked and breathing shallowly. When Simon touched him, he was horrified by the heat radiating from Jayne's body.

"Doc," Jayne said groggily, rasping for breath, "Think we got us a problem."

Simon turned quickly to River. "Go get my bag." River nodded, already halfway up the ladder.

Simon carefully peeled the bandage from Jayne's chest. The incision still looked good, he thought. No sign of infection or re-injury. So whatever was happening was happening internally.

"Why'd you leave the infirmary?" He allowed exasperation to hide the worry in his tone.

"Got tired of the lousy room service," Jayne said, answer coming in a gasp.

"That IV you ripped out was giving your body continuous antibiotics, Jayne. Now you may have an infected lung."

As it turned out, that was precisely what Simon's equipment revealed. Knowing he and River, or even he and Mal for that matter, had no chance of wrestling Jayne back up the ladder without tearing the incision, Simon treated him as best he could in the small bunk. He was afraid Jayne was going to need something Serenity didn't have to offer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sat grimly on the bridge, listening to Simon while River stood behind the pilot chair, hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"He's going to need at least a 7-day course of very strong antibiotics that I don't stock on Serenity. And possibly respiratory therapy also, if he's to regain his full strength."

Mal sighed. "How soon's he gotta have it?"

Simon leaned his hip against the console, arms crossed across his chest. "I can keep the fever down to a manageable degree with what I have here, but sooner would be better than later."

"Would Greenleaf have what he needs?"

"I'm sure it would. There are excellent medical facilities there," Simon said, a little surprised at the suggestion.

Mal said. "Headed there anyway. Is it safe to get you and Kaylee to Harvest first?"

Simon hesitated, unwilling to put his own desires ahead of Jayne's health. River answered instead. "Should be safe, if we don't stay too long."

"But I think we should leave that decision to Jayne," Simon interjected hastily. "Properly, it would have to be his choice."

Mal nodded. "I'll see to it. Anvthing else I should know?"

"Just that I'll make the proper arrangements and find him a bed before we get to Greenleaf, Captain," Simon said.

Mal looked at him, amusement evident in his eyes. "You plannin' on spendin' your honeymoon with Jayne, doc?"

"Well, I can hardly leave him to your dubious medical care," Simon replied sarcastically. "And Greenleaf is as good a place as any to spend a honeymoon." Replaying the statement in his head, he added quickly, "That is, after I turn Jayne over to a professional medical staff."

River grinned suddenly. "And it's a fine way to ensure you don't have to spend your honeymoon under Mrs. Frye's watchful eye."

Mal and River laughed, as Simon's ears turned a pleasing shade of red. "You're still such a brat," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stood by the bed, vaguely uncomfortable with the thought of being among Jayne's things.

"Doc says the choice is up to you," he said seriously.

"It gonna kill me to let lil' Kaylee have her fun first?" Jayne asked uncertainly.

"Don't 'spect the doc woulda' left the option to ya' if'n he thought it might," Mal answered honestly.

"Then I reckon I can wait. Wouldn't wanna make Kaylee miss her own weddin', even if she is marryin' the doc. 'Spect she'll be a sight to see, all gussied up and bouncin' along."

"I conjure that's a pure truth," Mal agreed, proud of Jayne for thinking of someone else's happiness before his own. "Anything you're needin' while I'm here?"

"Whiskey and a willin' woman would be nice," Jayne said.

"Whiskey I can do," Mal said. "But a willin' woman..." he paused, pointedly indicating Jayne's weakened state. "Don't think you'd live through it."

Jayne chuckled as well as his diminished lung capacity would allow. "Be a helluva way to go though, don't ya' think?"

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued—Comments, please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Best Laid Plans**

**Part XII—The Ceremony**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

Rating: PG

Summary: Simon and Kaylee finally tie the knot, after several interesting discussions take place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, uhm. . . Mal, could I speak with you a moment?" Simon asked, standing in the doorway to the bridge.

"Somethin' else wrong with Jayne?" Mal asked quickly.

"No... no, it's.. .Jayne's doing well enough." Simon shuffled his feet nervously.

Mal watched him, mildly curious. "Then, what is it, Simon?"

"I know we're often at odds, especially where River is concerned, but you're the closest thing I have to a.. .well, what I mean to say is, I'd like you to be my best man." Simon finished the last part in one long rush of air.

Surprised and honored, Mal asked, "Ya' want me to stand with ya'?"

Simon blushed. "I do, if you'd consent."

Mal rose and extended his hand. "It would be a privilege."

Relieved that Mal had accepted, Simon asked, "How long before we get to Harvest?"

Mal laughed. "We're an hour closer than we were the last time you asked. Assuming nobody's shifted the orbit of the world, we'll be there by mid-afternoon."

Simon nodded distractedly, and headed back to check on Jayne again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is it very different after ya' get hitched?" Kaylee asked River, her voice floating out from beneath Serenity's engine.

River mulled over the question. "Yes and no," she finally answered.

Kaylee laughed. "Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up."

River defended her answer. "It's just that some things are the same, the physical things maybe, like how your heart beats faster when he's in the room, or how your stride matches his when you walk together. Other things are different, harder to define. Like how you stop thinking as yourself and everything is all mixed together, so you're not sure where you end and he starts. And then it doesn't even matter anymore. It just is."

Kaylee slid out from under the engine to look at River closely. "That was beautiful, what you just said." She grinned mischievously. "And the sexin', does that change?"

River blushed, and replied properly, "I'm absolutely positive Mal wouldn't want me to answer that." Then, she giggled. "Not that the answer wouldn't be gorram complimentary, mind you."

Both young women burst into merry laughter, enjoying for the moment the simple pleasure of friendship.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Zoe were repairing the locking mechanism on one of the storage units in the cargo bay. The job would have normally fallen to Jayne, but Zoe was more than capable of handling it.

"I think it's a real good thing that Inara's gonna go see a professional counselor," Mal said, unscrewing the faceplate and handing it to Zoe.

"Yes sir, I expect it is," Zoe replied impassively.

Mal's voice took on a more intimate tone he rarely used with his first mate. Making eye contact with her, he said, "Wondered how you might be feelin' about everything. Thought maybe it'd been a mite unsettlin' for you."

Zoe sighed, gazing at him steadily. "It did lead me down a less than pleasant path of remembrance. But what happened in that camp is dead and gone now. Might not have had a Guild-trained counselor, but I had what I needed." The fierce light in her eyes was acknowledgement of the hours spent between them, day after hellish day, and the strength of the bond that had helped her cope with her own violation at the hands of the hundan guards in the internment camp after the war. It was as close as they'd come in seven years to speaking of the incident again, and as close as they were ever likely to.

"Good to know," Mal said quietly, turning back to the task at hand. The two worked silently until the job was finished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara carefully spooned the broth into Jayne's mouth.

"Gorram it, woman. That's too hot!" Javne tried for a yell, but came up short because of his breathing difficulty.

"Well, maybe you should blow on it instead of gulping it down," Inara answered snappishly.

"You'd ask a man fightin' for breath to blow on his own soup?" Jayne asked plaintively.

Inara laughed, suddenly struck by the sheer absurdity of the situation. She was quite certain that she could not have envisioned this tableau in a million years. Her sitting on Jayne's bed in an old shirt of Mal's and a pair of pants with suspiscious origins spoon-feeding a hired mercenary.

"Ain't nothin' funny about it," Jayne grumbled, unaware of her train of thought.

That sent Inara into a fit of laughter that made her nearly upend the bowl into Jayne's lap. "Okay, okay, you big baby," she sputtered, "I'll blow on it myself."

Jayne nodded, slightly mollified to see her actually do it. Being nursed by Inara weren't exactly the worst thing that had ever happened to him, he thought, as he opened his mouth for the cooled soup.

XXXXXXXXXX

True to Simon's promise, Serenity arrived on Harvest shortly after noon. This time, to the crew's surprise, there were no Fryes at the docks to greet them. Knowing Jayne could not hope to make it to the Frye's home on foot, Mal and Zoe prepared the mule while Simon and Inara tried to help Jayne out of his bunk. After several stops and starts and some of the most colorful cursing Simon had ever heard, Jayne made it to the cargo bay, paler than Mal was comfortable with and clammy with exertion.

"Sure you're up to this, Jayne?" he asked skeptically.

"Well," Jayne gasped , "I sure as go se ain't climbing back down into that bunk now."

Seeing his point, everyone watched as Jayne slowly lowered himself into the mule. "And Zoe's drivin'," he ordered. "Don't need to be rolled around more'n necessary."

Zoe climbed into the mule beside him with no argument. Simon held out his hand to help Kaylee scramble in, and motioned for Inara to join her. When Inara declined, telling Simon she wouldn't dream of separating him from his intended, River's heart sank. She had hoped to have Mal to herself on the long dusty road, remembering the pleasantness of that walk once before, when he had suggested their own hasty wedding.

As if sensing her thoughts, Mal intervened. "Nara, I don't reckon Simon'll let a woman with broke ribs walk all the way out there while he rides."

"That's exactly right," Simon agreed. Climbing up to kiss Kaylee, he helped Inara settle herself in the mule. "I'll be right behind you, ai ren," he said to Kaylee as the mule roared to life.

"River and I will be along after Serenity is secured, Simon. You don't have to wait for us," Mal said, hoping the sometimes dense doctor would get the point.

"I get it, Mal. I'm going." Simon rolled his eyes.

Mal grinned. "Well, I'd like to think a man could walk with his own wife down a dirt road without an audience sometime."

"Considering what I'm going to do at the end of this particular dirt road, I'd like to think so too," Simon said, leaving the couple to their own devices.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Mal and River arrived at the Frye home, River's lips suspiciously rosy and a slight flush dusting her cheeks. They could see immediately why no one had greeted the crew earlier at the dock. The house was astir with activity. Everyone but Jayne had been pressed into service doing something. An army of women moved in and out of the large kitchen, carrying heaping platters of food to a table set up beside Mrs. Frye's prized rose garden. Men busily set up other tables and chairs, while the large brood of children scampered about, trying to avoid being given jobs by the eagle-eyed Mrs. Frye.

Catching sight of the couple, Mrs. Frye's face broke into a wide, welcoming smile. "Captain and Mrs. Reynolds," she said happily, "Don't you two look the picture!"

Letting go of Mal's hand to embrace the hospitable woman, River was more excited to see her than she had imagined. There was just something so solid about Kaylee's mother, and so completely comforting, she thought happily.

When River finally stepped away to greet others in the crowd, Mrs. Frye squeezed Mal's arm approvingly. "She looks good, Captain. That speaks well of you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mal said, feeling strangely as if he'd just received a benediction. She nodded, and turned her attention to more urgent matters. "Simon tells me y'all can't even stay the night. Can't say as I like that notion, but I can see your man's in a bad way." She looked sympathetically at Jayne, propped up on pillows in the middle of the chaos with Inara close by. "Still, it looks like he's well tended by his woman."

Shocked by the statement, Mal said, "Inara is definintely not Jayne's woman."

Mrs. Frye looked less than convinced. "If you say so, "she said, shrugging. "Makes no nevermind to me, one way or 'tother. But I am sorry you'll not be stayin' longer." Back on less creepifying ground, Mal answered politely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee had dreamed of this moment all her life. Standing there in her parents' rose garden, backlit by a spectacular sunset, she felt her heart might burst with the sheer joy of it. She glanced to her right to see Inara, elegant even in Lucy Ann's old party dress, eyes for the moment soft and happy. She saw Zoe, standing so straight and proud, a slight smile on her full lips. And when she looked to her left, she saw the most beautiful man in the 'verse, standing awkwardly far away so as not to crush her voluminous skirts. Beginning to feel the sting of tears behind her eyes, she saw the Captain, who winked wickedly to break the moment. Thus saved from the embarrassment of bawling through her vows, she turned her attention back to Preacher Johnson.

Simon inched closer to her, trying to avoid the tangle of skirts she wore. He thought she looked like a princess from the tales of Earth-That-Was with the puffy sleeves and huge skirt of her dress, and the big satin bow in her hair. Had anyone ever asked him what his future bride would wear, he would never have imagined such a dress. But seeing Kaylee in it, so free-spirited and warm, he thought it the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Almost overwhelmed by the joy of the moment, he spied River, smiling contentedly by Mal's left side, basking in the warmth of the thoughts of' everyone present. He turned his attention back to Preacher Johnson.

Jayne sat in the garden, exhausted with pain, but unwilling to miss Kaylee's moment. That girl's smile could light the 'verse, he thought fondly, as Kaylee recited her vows in her sweet voice. He didn't even feel the need to turn away when the doc planted a chaste kiss on the girl. Mebbe the drugs were makin' him light-headed, he thought by way of an excuse.

XXXXXXXXXX

As dusk turned to dark and couples took to dancing, Inara, still uneasy among all the strangers, volunteered to help Zoe get Jayne back to Serenity on the mule. Assuring them the rest of the crew would be along soon enough, Mal turned to watch the dancers in the flickering lantern lights.

Kaylee and Simon danced as if they were all alone in the 'verse, totally focused, one on the other. The happiness in Kaylee's eyes put a lump in Mal's own throat for all its beauty. Then, he turned his eyes to River, spinning gracefully in the arms of a young man. Mal admired the way her dress hugged her curves, and remembered the day so long ago on Greenleaf when he'd surprised her with it. Suddenly feeling a powerful need to be the man she danced with, he made his way into the melee.

River, flushed from her exertions, was filled with joy when Mal cut in, giving the disappointed young man a stern look to discourage future dancing. Running his hands lightly down River's sides, he drew her close. "You are the most beautiful woman here," he whispered against her hair. Melting into him, she sighed happily. "You've been deceiving me, ai ren. Who knew you danced so well? We never dance together."

'We dance all the time, darlin'. I just usually prefer my dancin' a little more private- like." His voice rumbled pleasantly in his chest, tickling her breasts. She shivered at the sensation.

"You cold, darlin'?"

River leaned up to catch his earlobe gently between her teeth. "Far from cold, Mr. Reynolds," she whispered, her voice a sultry invitation.

"Maybehaps we'd best finish this dance elsewhere," Mal groaned, brushing his lips lightly along her jawline and behind her ear. Nodding her agreement, she reluctantly peeled her body away from his, and took his hand.

They made their way through the crowd to Simon and Kaylee. "Ship leaves in an hour," Mal said. River squeezed his hand, reminding him of their own plans. "Make that two hours," he amended hastily.

Simon nodded, acknowledging the deadline, as Kaylee swirled him back into the crowd.

Stopping only to express their thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Frye, Mal and River hurried back to Serenity for some of Mal's favorite kind of dancing.

XXXXXXXXXX

The End

Author's Note: I appreciate everyone who has stayed with this storyline. There are, of course, more stories to tell, but they will have to wait for another time. The next installment will begin immediately after the events described here. Please leave a comment to let me know whether you would like to see more of this storyline! Thanks again!


End file.
